A New Legend
by ThePokemonPress
Summary: A new power is about to rise. And only ten of the Pokèdex Owners can do anything about it. Unfortunately, they have no clue how to get to the Legend Cave. So who does the great Prof. Oak call? Some girl called Solace! Who is she? Why does Sapphire think she hiding something? How does she know Yellow? Rated T for later chapters.
1. Chapter 1

Hello there people! This is my first fan-fiction so all reviews are welcome! I hope you enjoy the first chapter of Striking Out!

Blue: Hey! Why aren't I in this chapter?

Me: Because this is about a stranger fool!

Blue: Did you just call me a fool? *Glares*

Me: *Sweat-drop* Uh, yes?

Silver: You better run for your life...

Me: *Runs for my life*

Silver: *Chases*

Green: **ThePokemonPress does not own Pokemon.**

* * *

**((Mount Silver))**

The young woman stood alone on the cliff face, staring out at the vast forest below her. Her brown eyes took in everything as the breeze gently blew her shoulder length dark brown hair into her eyes. She wore a long brown trench coat over her blue tee and jeans. Sitting upon her shoulder was her trusty Pikachu, Sparky.

The female Pokèmon was yellow with two brown stripes on her back and heart shaped tail. She held her head proudly, looking out over the view with her Trainer.

In the stillness of the mountain, the sudden ringing of the young Trainer's Pokègear was out of place, bringing a frown to the once peaceful face. 'Who could that be?' the girl thought, walking over from the cliff face to the satchel that sat on a nearby rock.

Sparky jumped from the girl's shoulder and dug into the satchel and pulled the Pokègear from the bag. "Thank you Sparky," the girl smiled at the Pikachu before clicking the 'accept' button on the device.

"Hello?" the girl asked into the 'gear. "Yes. Hello? This is Prof. Oak. How have you been?" a older voice asked through the 'gear. "Professor?" the girl asked in shock. It had been ages since the famous Prof. Oak had called her. In fact… its been ages since anyone had called her.

"Yes, its me. How have you been?" Oak asked again, faintly amused by the girl's tone. "Oh, I'm fine Professor. Me and my Pokèmon have been doing great. Staying up here in the mountains means no people bugging me for a battle… but it does get lonely." the girl sighed and Sparky looked at her worriedly.

"Oh? Then I'm sure I have the perfect job for you!" the Professor said, sounding very delighted at the girl's depression. 'And he wonders why I don't like talking to people?' she thought with a fond roll of her eyes.

"A job? Sorry no. I don't battle anymore Professor. You know that."

"Huh? Oh no. You have it all wrong my dear."

"I do? What do you mean?"

"I mean that a new power is growing. And I need you to go with ten of the DexHolders to the Legend Cave."

"Legend Cave? Are you sure? What new power? And why do I have to go with the DexHolders? Aren't they strong enough on their own?"

"Yes, Legend Cave. No, I don't know what this new power is exactly, but I know its powerful. I need you to go with the DexHolders because of who you are. They are strong, but we aren't sure how strong this new team is."

"So what? They can find the Legend Cave on their own! They don't need me."

"Perhaps. But this strange gang is looking for Legend Cave as well. You're the only one who knows wear it is. You must help!"

"No, I don't. I told you. I don't join in battles! I can tell you wear to find the Cave, but that's it!" the girl said, not giving in. The Pokèmon Researcher was quiet for a few minutes, wondering how to get the Trainer to join the fight.

"Alright, I'll make you a deal." he said finally.

"A deal?" the girl asked.

"Yes, a deal. How about this. We introduce you to the Pokèdex Owners as a guide to the Legend Cave? We keep who you are a secret and tell them your not a Trainer? You don't have to do any battling."

The girl thought this over. "Promise? No battles?" she asked. "Not unless its truly necessary." Prof. Oak told her. There was a few moments of silence as the girl thought this over. 'No battling unless I have to… No one knowing who I am… Only guiding them to the Legend Cave?' a pause.

"Okay Professor. I'll do it. I'll guide the DexHolders to the Legend Cave. When should we meet?" the girl agreed. "Come to Indigo Plateau in four days… can you make it then?" the Prof. asked.

"You bet. Not sure what time, but I will be there." the girl smiled at her Pikachu as the electric mouse let out a happy cry at the thought of going on another adventure.

"Alright. I'll see you then. Kye Everstone. Champion of the Pokèmon League." with that the famous Professor Oak hung up, leaving the Trainer to stare at the Pokègear with surprise. She shook her head and turned to her partner, a smile on her lips.

"Well Sparky, looks like we're going back to the Indigo Plateau."

"Pika!" Sparky cried gleefully as Kye pulled her satchel over her head to rest against her waist. "Better get in. It'll be a bumpy trip to the Pokèmon League." the Pikachu jumped into the satchel and peeked her head out to see where they were going at Kye stared down the mountain.

It was time to head home. To head to Kanto.

* * *

Me: Phew! I finally ditched Silver! Anyway, how did you like the story? I'll post the next chapter pretty quick. Maybe right now actually.

Silver: There you are! *Lunges at Author with intent to kill*

Me: Dang it! *Run for life again* See you later!


	2. Chapter 2 Taking Off

Me: Hey! So it looks like I chose to update the same day (pretty much right after) I posted chapter one!

Green: Why did you do that? It seems like you rushing things.

Me: Maybe, but I want people to know that I really care about this fan-fiction! Its not against the law you know.

Green: Perhaps.

Me: Anyway, lets do the disclaimer! Have at it Black!

Green: Why is he here? He's not even in this story!

Me: I didn't want him to feel left out!

Green: Whatever.

Black: **THEPOKEMONPRESS DOES NOT OWN POKEMON! ONLY HER OC AND PLOT!**

Me: *Shakes head to get rid of echo* Thank you Black!

Black: Your welcome! *Leaves*

Me: I think he destroyed my eardrums...

* * *

**((Pallet Town: Two days before the meeting))**

"BLUE! GET BACK HERE OR I SWEAR I WILL KILL YOU!" Green's voice echoed the normally quiet town nestled in the hills as he chased after the said girl.

"You have to catch me first!" Blue called back laughing. Her brown hair flew in waves as she ran from the enraged boy. Now a witness may wonder what Blue did to anger Green this time. Well, she had caught him off guard while he- **((A/N- Green: If you finish that sentence, Author, I will kill you. Me: *Gulp* Ah, yeah, so I don't really know what happened… *sweat-drop* On with the story!)).**

Well… lets see what Red's doing while Blue runs from Green for some reason or other…

Said boy was watching Gold and Crystal, (yeah he was **watching** them. What was he? A babysitter?) with Silver while the Professor made a call to four other DexHolders, though he refused to tell them who they were.

Right now he was sitting on the couch in the Prof.'s Lab while the Johto Trio either sat, or stood in Silver's case, around the living room. "Well this is **boring**," Gold said from his seat in a chair opposite of Red.

"Well what did you expect? A band of crazy people to jump through the window and say 'we're the people your looking for, arrest us!'?" Crystal asked with a roll of her eyes.

Gold scratched his head as though thinking the question over. "No, but that would be better then sitting here wondering who the heck they are." the golden eyed boy sighed.

Crystal scowled at the boy. "I'll agree to that, but we don't need crazed villains trashing Professor Oak's lab!" she scolded as Gold rolled his eyes. "Geez, Super Serious Gal. I wasn't serious!"

"You never are!"

Red sighed as another fight started between the two juniors. It seemed that's all his fellow DexHolders did. First it was Green and Blue; then these two and Gold's occasional fight with Silver; next came Sapphire and Ruby; and finally it was Emerald and Gold. Another sigh, at least Yellow had the sense not to get into so much as argument with anyone (namely Gold). Thinking of the blonde, Red couldn't help but smile, sure it had been weird for a while after finding out she was really a 'she' and not a 'he', but hey, at least they didn't fight about it.

As if his thoughts had summoned her, the said blonde suddenly appeared in the doorway, looking over at Crys and Gold with a faintly amused look in her amber eyes. "They never seem to stop eh?" she asked with a soft chuckle.

"I'm afraid not Yellow," Silver said from his place behind Red, who waved a greeting to the blonde. Gold cut off his argument with Crys long enough to say, "Hey Straw Hat Gal!" before Crystal slapped him in the head. "Ouch! What was that for?" Gold demanded as he rubbed the back of his head. "Don't call Yellow names!" Crystal scolded.

Said girl sweat-dropped. "Uh, that's okay Crystal. I'm used to his rather… unique greetings." Yellow said slowly, as though not to insult Gold, who immediately walked over to her and wrapped a arm around her small shoulders. "Thanks Senior!" he said with a blinding white smile.

Yellow gave him a forced smile before unwrapping herself from his embrace. As soon as she was out of Gold's hug, Crystal kicked him in the shin. "Ouch! What'd I do now?" he demanded. "Stop flirting!" was all Crystal said as she slapped him in the back of the head. "And you may not want to do that with Red around." she added, too soft for anyone but Gold to hear.

"Eh? Why?" Gold asked with Crystal did a face-palm. Was the black haired boy really that stupid? 'Yes', Crystal thought looking at him.

Unaware of the comment behind her, Yellow quickly sat down next to Red. "So you were called too huh?" he asked. She nodded, "Yeah, do you know who else?" she asked back. It was Silver who replied. "Well Green and Blue were called, but…" he shrugged. "Green ran out chasing Blue a while ago. Haven't seen them since."

Yellow nodded at this. "I guess that's why I saw Blue riding on her Blastoise while Green chased her on his Charazard." she said thoughtfully.

Of course that was when said persons arrived with Professor Oak. "Oh Yellow! I see you arrived!" the Prof. smiled. "That's good. Now we can head to the Plateau." The DexHolders quickly followed him as he left the Lab. "So why were you chasing Blue?" Gold asked as they all called out their flying types. Green just glared at him so the younger boy gulped and quickly pulled out his billiard to he could fly through the sky with his Mantine.

"Lets go!" Blue said cheerfully as she hopped onto her Jigglypuff. Red, Yellow, Silver, Green, and Crystal quickly called out their Pokèmon. Red, his Aerodactyl; Yellow with her Butterfree; Silver's Murkrow; Green's Charazard; and Crystal with her Natu.

Gold grinned. "Off to the Indigo Plateau!" he yelled as he pulled his goggles over his eyes. The Pokèmon quickly took off, with Prof. Oak riding with his grandson, Green.

* * *

Me: *Shouting* So? What did you think?

Red: Why are you shouting?

Me: *Still shouting* I had Black do the disclaimer!

Red: *Sweat-drops* He's not still here is he?

Me: *Shouting... still* No! Why?

Black: *Appears out of nowhere* SENIOR RED!

Red: Shit! *Runs for life*

Black: Come back! *Runs after Red*

Me: *Shouts after them* NO SWEARING!

Red: *Shouts back* Yeah right! *Leaves*

*Crickets chirp*

Me: Well... I have no clue what that was about... But see you later!


	3. Waiting on the Guide

Me: Hello once more!

Green: I'm starting to think your desperate.

Me: I am not! I just thought that since I already finished the third chapter, I should post it!

Green: Your still desperate.

Me: I'm going to ignore you now.

Green: Thank goodness.

Me: So, as I was saying, I've decided to update pretty much whenever I finish a chapter. Oh, and sorry for making them all short. I'll still getting into the singe of things.

Green: Like I said.

Me: If you finish that sentence I'll erase you from existence!

Green: *Sweat-drop*

Me: Better. Now White will do the disclaimer. And I don't want any sass from you Green!

White: *Sweat-drop* Um... Nikki- I mean, **ThePokemonPress does not own Pokèmon!**

Gold: We'd all be dead otherwise.

Me: What the heck!? Gold why are you here?

Gold: The door was open.

Me: *Sigh* Stupid door. Enjoy! I'll try to make the next chapter long!

* * *

**((Indigo Plateau- Day of Meeting))**

The first seven DexHolders heard their comrades before they saw them.

"Argh! Sapphire! Why did you spill your drink on me!?"

"I didn't mean to! What's it matter? You have four other outfits Prissy Boy!"

"Would you two stop flirting already!"

The Seniors looked at each other and grinned, it seemed Sapphire, Ruby, and Emerald would be joining them on their mission. Prof. Oak smiled, "It seems your Juniors have already arrived," he said, clearly amused by the Hoenn Trio. "Well then! Lets not keep them waiting!" Gold said as he entered the room ahead of them. "Gold! Wait up!" Crystal said, following the boy with Silver and the others right behind her.

The meeting room was rather large, made so many people could sit at the long table in the center of the room at once. At the table at that moment was the Hoenn Trio; Professor Birch, Sapphire's father; Professor Elm; Bill; and the chairman of the Pokèmon Association. "Ah! Professor Oak! I see that you have the other Pokèdex Owners!" Elm said with a nod to the said DexOwners. "Now that everyone's here-"

"I'm afraid we're not all here Elm. We're missing one person." Oak broke in. Everyone looked at the old researcher in confusion. "Oh? Is there someone else coming?" Bill asked, leaning against the table in interest. "Yes, I called her four days ago and she agreed to guide the Pokèdex Owners to the Legend Cave." Oak told them.

"Legend Cave? Isn't that just a legend Grandpa?" Green asked, leaning forward in interest like Bill, who sat a few seats away from him. Prof. Oak shook his head. "No Green. The guide I called has been there, and we have reason to believe that this new organization is heading there for something," Prof. Oak explained to his grandson. "Well who is this guide? What's she like?" Blue asked, more interested in the strange girl then the mission at hand.

"She's about your age Yellow," Oak said, turning to said girl. "In fact, you may know her since she hails from Viridian City as well. She even talked about you when I called her again to confirm. In fact, she is why I chose you to come. I wouldn't have otherwise." Yellow, who had been silently listening, now leaned forward herself, giving the Professor a confused look. "What do you mean Professor? Why wouldn't you have chosen me?" she didn't sound offended, much to the Prof.'s relief, just curious. But he couldn't tell the girl why.

"No offense Yellow, but your battling isn't the best. I know you've been doing your best, but the mission at hand is very dangerous." he explained. At least that was true, he didn't want to see the young girl hurt since she couldn't battle.

"Then why call Yellow at all? What's so great about our guide that you took her word on bringing in Yellow?" Silver asked, speaking for the first time. Everyone looked to Oak, other then Yellow, who frowned slightly and leaned back in her chair, trying to figure out who the mystery girl was. 'There's only one I can think of, but she left for Mount Silver months ago. Not to mention she…'

Her thoughts were interrupted by Gold who was asking more about their guide. "So what Pokèmon does she have? She a battler or what?" he asked. Oak smiled, "No Gold, she doesn't take part in battles unless she has to. She is under strict orders not to fight unless it is truly necessary. But I can tell you one of her Pokèmon. She has a Pikachu, a female named Sparky. Be careful around that one," the Prof. laughed. "She's a real mischief maker!" Yellow's eyebrows shot up at this, but it went unnoticed by the others.

"So when is our mystery guest arriving Oak?" Prof. Birch asked. Prof. Oak looked at the watch on his arm and frowned. "She should be here any minute."

By any minute, he meant hour. The DexHolders scattered around the room, looking for things to do while they waited on for their guide to show up. In the corner Ruby and Sapphire were arguing, again; sitting at the table was Crystal, Emerald, and Prof. Elm, talking about something or other; Blue was pestering Yellow, asking her if she knew who the girl was, though Yellow refused to so much as utter a single word, to lost in thought to hear Blue; Gold had convinced Red, Green, and Silver into a card game; while Bill, Birch, and Oak whispered to each other.

"Are you sure she can help Oak?" Bill asked, he was sure he knew who the Professor had called.

"I agree with Bill. You know her better then anyone Oak. Are you sure she can? Or even will? I know it's a sore subject, but she was once a member of-" Birch started.

"She can and will help! It doesn't matter what she once was. She's one our side. She gave me her word that she would help, and she doesn't back out of a promise. You know that, she made you one once remember?" Oak gave Bill a stern glare. Bill looked at the ground at this, embarrassed at speaking against the girl. "Yeah, and she kept it till the end." he said quietly.

Suddenly the door behind them swung open and a soft voice said:

"Well if this isn't a sad sight."

* * *

Me: Well? How was it?

Yellow: Why did you leave a cliffhanger?

Me: Oh sweet innocent Yellow. *Fake sigh*

Yellow: *Sweat-drop*

Me: Why is everyone sweat-dropping? Or whatever it's called?

Crystal: It's because your scaring us.

Me: Huh? Oh, sorry about that. Hehe.

Silver: ...

Me: ... Why is Silver here?

Crystal: I brought him along. I thought it would be good to have him just in case you went insane on us.

Me: Meh, fair enough. So, any questions?

Yellow: Yeah, whats the real reason Professor Oak didn't want me along?

Crystal: I would like to know myself.

Me: *Grins* Sorry, but I can't spoil the story! You'll just have to wait for the secret to come out whenever it chooses to!

Everyone (but Silver): *Groans* We're doomed!

Me: Jerks.

Me: Oh, I forgot to ask for reviews in the last two chapter! *Slaps self* How stupid of me!

Blue: Please give Nik- I mean, ThePokemonPress- reviews so she'll leave us alone! Thanks!

Me: Hey!


	4. A Need For Solace

Me: Hey guys! Did you like my cliff hanger in the last chapter? Anyway, I said I would try to make this chapter longer, and tada! Here's a longish chapter!

Green: So who did you invite to do the declaimer this time?

Me: Aw Green! Do detect a hint of jealousy in your voice? *Teases*

Green: No. *Deadpans*

Me: Meh. Well to answer you question Mr. I-Have-No-Emotion, I invited Diamond.

Diamond: Hi!

Me: Okay Diamond, do the disclaimer.

Diamond: The what?

Me: The disclaimer. You know, the whole reason why I called you here?

Diamond: I thought I was here to get some food…

Me: Diamond! Stop thinking of your stomach!

Diamond: You sound like Pearl.

Me: Just do the disclaimer!

Diamond: *Sighs* Fine. **ThePokemonPress does not own Pokemon.**

Me: There, that wasn't so hard no was it?

Green: *Smirks*

Me: *Glares*

Diamond: Hope you enjoy the story!

* * *

**((Meeting Room- about five hours after arriving))**

"Well if this isn't a sad sight."

Everyone looked up to see where the voice came from to find a young brunette looking out at them from gentle brown eyes.

"I thought we were meeting to discuss the problem with some new power, not sit around playing card games!" the girl said, looking faintly amused as Prof. Oak smiled warmly and walked over to her.

"Solace! It's good to see you again! How long has it been since you went up to Mount Silver? Four months?" he asked her as he shook her hand. The young girl smiled slightly. "Yes Professor. It has been a while. How have you been?" she asked him back.

The Prof. waved his hand airily. "I've been fine. Where's that rascal of a Pikachu Sparky? I thought you didn't like having her in a PokèBall?" he asked. Right then a happy "Pika!" came from the girl's satchel and a Pikachu poked it's head out and waved at the group.

"I believe that answers that question," the Prof. said with a smile. "Everyone, this is Solace, she will be your guide to the Legend Cave."

"Eh? So this is the guide you kept going on about?" Sapphire looked over Solace and her eyebrows rose some. "Ya know, she looks familiar…" Solace (aka Kye), sweated some at this. If Sapphire knew who she was before… this could turn ugly.

"Pika? Pikachu?" Sparky asked Sapphire. Translation: _you know my Trainer?_

"Uh… Anyone know what the Pikachu said? Yellow?" Ruby turned to the said girl, and blinked with surprise. "Uh, Senior Yellow?" he asked quietly, not to attract attention to the girl. Yellow didn't look too good, her face was pale and eyes large with complete shock. Her shoulders were tense and her hands clenched and unclenched. All in all, she was in utter shock at seeing Solace (aka Kye).

Worried, Ruby gently shook her shoulder to snap her out of it. "Hey, Yellow? You okay?" he asked once she looked at him. "Huh? Yeah, I'm okay Ruby. I was surprised to see my friend again, that's all." Yellow said with a slight laugh. 'Then why did you look so shocked?' Ruby wondered, but before he could ask the girl, Solace, noticed them.

"Yellow Bird!" suddenly something tackled Yellow, knocking her to the ground. "Whoa! Ky- I mean Solace!" Yellow said, though her voice was muffled since the other girl was on top of her. "Sorry!" Solace laughed, letting the other girl stand and catch her breath.

Quickly, Solace got to her feet and helped Yellow do the same. "At least one of us knows her," Blue smiled at Solace warmly. "I've known Yellow Bird since we were small," Solace explained. "Why do you insist on calling me a bird?" Yellow sighed, "I told you I'm **not** a bird Pokèmon."

Solace shrugged. "Old habits die hard as the saying goes. Anyhow," Solace snapped her attention to the others and bowed. "I'm Solace, as the Professor said. And this is Sparky- hey! Where's Sparky?" Solace looked in her satchel, but the electric mouse wasn't in her usual place.

"GAHH!" Gold suddenly shouted, making everyone whip around. And would you believe me if I told you they found a short-circuited Gold, laying on the floor, a amused looking Pikachu next to him.

"Pika! Pii!" Sparky laughed before leaping into Solace's arms. "What just happened?" Crystal asked, blinking with surprise as Gold leaped to his feet. "I'll tell you what! That little rat just zapped me for no reason!" he said angrily.

"Well I did warn you to be careful around her, didn't I Gold?" Oak said, raising a eyebrow to keep the teen from snapping back an answer.

"Anyway, we should start with the meeting," Birch broke in. He made a mental note to stay on the Pikachu's good side. "Your right Birch, lets sit." Oak gestured to the chairs and everyone took their seats once more. The DexHolders sat with their back to the door so they could face a large screen while the Professors, Bill, Solace, and the chairman sat at the corners so they could see the screen as well. At the moment though, Prof. Oak was standing in the front.

"Pokèdex Owners and Solace. We have called you here because of a new power that is growing. We have reason to believe that they are searching for the legendary Legend Cave, in which is a rare and powerful gemstone called the Bright Stone."

"Bright Stone?" Ruby asked.

"That's right," Birch stood now, taking Oak's place so the older man could sit. "The Bright Stone is, as mentioned, a stone. It is believed to have the power to connect the heart of whoever uses it to the Legendary Pokèmon Mew."

Gasps of shock came with Professor Birch's words. "Ya mean that if someone found the Bright Stone, they could talk with Mew?" Sapphire demanded her father.

"Yes, and more. Not only could they talk with Mew, they could sense its feelings and understand what its thinking! Not to mention that they could have Mew do anything they wanted." Elm spoke up, his voice dark, very unlike his usual cheer.

The DexHolders let this sink in. The danger was worse then they thought. This strange new power, whatever it was, was looking for the Legend Cave and the Bright Stone it guarded.

"But that is why the Legend Cave was hidden away," Solace spoke up, her voice quiet. The Professors nodded at her words. "That is true Solace." Elm said.

"So, if its hidden away, how can we find it?" Emerald asked.

"That's why Solace was brought in Emerald," Bill smiled. "She accidentally stumbled across the Cave on her travels." Everyone's eyes turned to Solace, who looked down and tried to crawl under the table.

"Right. But Professor, you said that Solace wasn't to battle. Why?" Crystal asked. Oak looked at Solace for a moment before answering.

Oak scratched the side of his head. "Well Crystal, truth be told, Solace…" he sighed. "Solace is unable to battle." Dead silence.

If it was possible, Solace (aka Kye) wished she could vanish and be back on the mountain where she didn't have to worry about people staring at her. That was just one of the things she didn't miss about humanity.

"She… can't battle…" Green said slowly, breaking the silence. But then it came back again.

**((Kye's P.O.V.))**

I was just waiting for them to start staring again. Sparky sensed my nervousness and her cheeks began to spark, looking for the source.

'Calm down Kye,' I thought. 'Its not like their going to hate you just because you don't battle.' Of course something had to happen as soon as I thought that.

"WHAT? WHAT DO YOU MEAN SHE DOESN'T BATTLE!?" Sapphire demanded, nearly shattering the eardrums of Ruby and Emerald who sat on wither side of her.

"I mean just that Sapphire. Solace doesn't take part in battles." Oak said patiently. Sapphire clearly didn't like this answer, because she then turned to me with a death glare that made chills run up and down my back.

"Why don't you battle? It's the best part in being a Trainer!" she stated. I shivered. For me, battles were anything but the best part in being a Trainer. For me… well, lets just say my battles always ended up with someone very badly hurt… I felt my eyes slide to Yellow, guilt starting to claw its way up my throat. Oh Yellow…

She gave me a sympathetic look as Ruby tried to calm Sapphire down. "Sapph, so what if Solace doesn't battle? Its not like it will kill her." he reasoned. "Stay out of this Prissy Boy!" Sapphire snapped.

She turned to me. "Well?" she asked, glaring at me.

"Pi! Pi Pikachu!" Sparky said, leaping to my defense as she lived up to her name as her cheeks sparked with warning.

There was only silence for three heart stopping minutes. What should I say? I could battle, I mean, I was a Champion. But battles have always been dangerous for me. Even more so for whoever I was battling.

Finally a idea popped into my head and I ducked it sheepishly. "Truth is… I'm not good at battles," I lied.

Silence greeted my words once more. Man, and I thought Mount Silver was quiet. But it was nothing to the stillness of the meeting room after I said those words. You didn't need to be a Clefable to hear a pin drop in there.

Silently I waited for someone to speak, and when they did, part of me wished they didn't.

**((Normal P.O.V.))**

Silver broke the silence with a single question:

"Then why did you invite her?"

"Silver! That's rude!" Blue said, slightly shocked at what he said. Silver only shrugged, while Green replied. "Its true though Blue. Why invite Solace if she can't defend herself?" Green turned to his grandfather.

"I know you know her better then anyone here, other then Yellow, but we can't protect her the whole time. We need to focus on finding Legend Cave and stopping this rising power. We can't play babysitter." he said coldly.

It was quiet till a soft voice spoke up with: "I can take care of her."

Everyone turned to look at Yellow with shock. The Healer sat calmly as her friends stared. What was so surprising that she would stand up for her friend?

Oak hesitated, he had too, he didn't want Yellow, or anyone else, to notice that he was hoping for her to say just that. After all, he had said that he didn't want Yellow to go along with the others earlier.

"Are you sure? Its going to be tough defending two people, including yourself Yellow," the Professor told her. Yellow just squared her small shoulders and nodded. "I'm sure." she told him. Letting out a inward sigh of relief, Oak smiled at her. "Okay then. Yellow can watch Solace."

"Hold on," Blue stood up. "I remember you saying that you didn't want Yellow to go. Now your letting her watch over someone?" Blue looked at the old man with surprise. She was a bit protective of her younger friend, even more so since the whole 'turning-into-stone' incident.

"She has a point Prof. Oak. How is Yellow going to manage that?" Crystal said. Yellow rolled her eyes at her friends concern. "I can take care of myself guys. I'm not helpless you know." of course no one paid the least bit attention to her.

Solace noticed this and frowned. Didn't Yellow Bird's friends trust her? Well, maybe she should do something about it.

Making sure no one was watching, Solace (Kye) grabbed one of the PokèBalls in her satchel. Nodding to Sparky, she handed the electric mouse the ball. Quickly Sparky ran out of the room and released the Persian inside.

"Persa?" the female Persian asked. Translation: _What's going on?_

"Pikachu, pika. Pi Pikachu!" Sparky informed her friend. Translation: _You need to attack the meeting!_

Persian blinked with surprise at this. It wasn't like her Trainer to be hostile.

"Purr? Purr, Persian!" _What? Your crazy!_

"Pika! Pikachu!"_ Hurry! Its for the Yellow kid!_

Now Persian understood what was going on and nodded in understanding. She liked Yellow, all of her Trainer's Pokèmon did. Glad the other Pokèmon understood, Sparky hurried back into the meeting. Finding that no one had noticed her absence, (or come to a conclusion) she hopped back into Kye's (aka Solace) lap. Giving her Trainer a thumbs up, the Pikachu sat down to wait.

**((Yellow's P.O.V.))**

I sat there with my fingers twitching as pretty much everyone argued about me and Kye going with them to the Legend Cave. Yeah, I knew who 'Solace' really was. We were friends after all.

I sighed as I listened to Blue argue that if the Professor didn't want me to go, then I shouldn't. I didn't need this. I was starting to think that maybe I should just grab Kye and head to this Legend Cave on our own when the soft growl of a Pokèmon reached my ears. My head shot up and I looked around, my eyes searching for the source. No one else seemed to notice, most too busy watching the argument between Blue and the Professor to care what went on around them.

All but Kye at least.

When my eyes reached hers she smiled at me. 'She's up to something,' I thought. 'What is it though?'

That's when the door behind me exploded.

* * *

Me and Green: *Glares at each other*

Yellow: *Sweat-drops* Um, what's going on?

Me and Green: *No answer*

Yellow: So… Another cliffhanger?

Me and Green: *Glaring contest continues*

Yellow: …..

Me and Green: *Silence*

Yellow: BLUE! GREEN AND NIKKI ARE GOING TO KISS!

Me and Green: *Whip around and stare at Yellow* What the hell/heck(me)!

Blue: *Runs in with camera* Where!? Where!?

Green: Never in a million years.

Me: Ditto.

Yellow: *Runs away*

Me: Please review! And no, I will never kiss Green. (He's way too cold and not my type)


	5. Attack at the Plateau!

Me: Hello people of the world!

Green: Ugh, your at it again.

Me: I have nothing to say to you.

Green: Thank goodness.

Me: Where's Yellow? She was going to do the disclaimer.

Green: I think she's hiding from us.

Me: Why?

Green: Because she yelled 'Blue! Nikki and Green are going to kiss!' at the top of her lungs?

Me: *Slaps self* Oh yeah. I forgot.

Green: Blue's STILL following me around about that.

Me: Not surprising since it's only been a few minutes since it happened.

Green: Don't remind me. Next time I see Yellow I'm going to-

Red: Hello!

Me: *Jumps and screams* What the heck!? *Punches Red*

Red: Ouch! What the hell woman? *Tries to stop nose from bleeding*

Me: No swearing!

Red: Yeah right…

Green: What are you doing here Red?

Red: Well Yellow's to scared to face your wrath, so I came instead. *Still trying to stop nose from bleeding*

Me: Oh. Sorry for punching you. *Thinks: That was awesome! I punched Red! Cool!*

Blue: *Runs in with camera* I heard a scream! What happened? *Sees Red* Whoa! What did you do to make Green break your nose?

Red: It wasn't Green.

Blue: Then who?

Me: **I do not own Pokemon.** If I did then I would make the manga the anime. Enjoy!

* * *

**((Meeting room- Indigo Plateau))**

**((Green's P.O.V.))**

As soon as the door exploded, I was on my feet and holding a PokèBall in my hand. I blinked to get the smoke out of my eyes and looked at the Pokèmon that had been responsible for the destruction.

A lithe feline-like Pokèmon with a red orb on its forehead glared at us. 'A Persian? What's it doing here?' I wondered as the creature let out a angry growl. Its red eyes gazed over us till finally resting on Yellow.

Oh no. It saw Yellow as the weakest link! Well, I wasn't going to let anything happen to her. Like Blue, I thought of Yellow as my younger sister, which was why I had taken part in the argument to leave Yellow her. One of the only things me and Blue had actually agreed on. Go figure.

I readied my PokèBall, but the Persian was faster. It lunged at Yellow, a large shadowy paw with large claws encased its paw. 'Shadow Claw' I thought. Yellow ducked just in time as the normal type flew over her head. Faster then anyone could think the Persian whipped around and growled.

Everyone scrambled to their feet. I could see Solace and Bill pushed into a corner by Silver, who had been sitting near them. Everyone backed up, making sure the way to the door was open so the Pokèmon could flee. Not that it did.

Oh no. The Persian just lunged at Yellow once more with Shadow Claw, ready to rip the small girl apart.

Just then a bright flash appeared in front of Yellow and her Raticate, Ratty, appeared before her. "Quick! Hyper Fang!" Yellow told the other normal type. Ratty obeyed, leaping to intercept the cat.

The Shadow Claw landed, but the move was that of a ghost type, so the Mouse Pokèmon was unaffected. The Hyper Fang, on the other hand, was normal, so it hit the cat full force. S.T.A.B. came into play since the move was the same type as Ratty and did major damage to the cat. But the Persian wasn't backing down without a fight. It leaped into the air and unleashed a powerful Power Gem. Fifteen glowing gems surrounded the Classy Cat Pokèmon before flying at Raticate.

With surprising speed, Ratty leaped aside, dodging the rock-type attack. The rat glanced at Yellow, who nodded, before dashing at the cat. Surprised that the rat-like Pokèmon was suddenly charging at it, the Persian didn't move. That was its mistake. Ratty was suddenly surrounded in flames as it crashed into the other normal type. I blinked. When did Yellow teach her Raticate Flame Wheel?

Ratty leaped back and let out a cry of victory as the cat struggled to its feet. It glared at Yellow and her Raticate before running out the now destroyed door. But not before glancing off to the right. I looked as well and noticed the cat had been looking right at Solace, and I could have sworn she gave it a slight nod. The Persian left, leaving us to wonder what had just happened.

**((Normal P.O.V.))**

There was a moment of silence after the Persian left before Professor Oak spoke up.

"I guess that proves Yellow can take care of herself," he said, hiding his triumph from the DexHolders.

"I guess so." Blue agreed. Everyone sat down nervously, wondering what had caused the Persian to attack.

"That was no Wild Pokèmon," the chairman said, speaking for the first time since the meeting started.

"Unfortunately not. A Wild Persian wouldn't be able to get in here without alerting someone else in the building. Someone in the building released it and told it to attack us. More to the point, Yellow," Bill agreed, glancing at said girl. "Guess they thought what we did. That Yellow couldn't take care of herself."

Yellow, who was knelling on the ground next to her Pokèmon looked up. "Well I did try to tell you that I can take care of myself." she said, sounding slightly offended that they didn't trust.

"So you did. You'd think after all we've been though we'd trust you," Green said slowly. Yellow blinked, she hadn't expected any of them (namely Green) to admit their fault so quickly.** ((A/N: Green: Fault? Do you want me to kill you? - Me: No! But you were at fault. On with the story!))**

So anyway, back with the story. Everyone was just as surprised as Yellow at Green's statement, though none of them were stupid enough (even Gold) to say so.

Solace coughed to break the uncomfortable silence that seemed to constantly hover over the DexHolders. They all looked at her.

"So, I take it we agree Yellow isn't some defenseless child?" she asked. No one answered, they all just looked away and meet Yellow's amber eyes, daring them to say anything against her.

"Alright then. When do we head out? Personally I would like to get going. I may have only been back in civilization only, oh an hour or so, but its starting to make me twitchy." Solace shifted in her seat to emphasize her point.

"You have a point Solace. No, not about being here in civilization, which in my opinion, you need to interact with more. But about heading out. You all should rest up for the rest of the day and head out at first light tomorrow morning. You must get to the Legend Cave before this strange 'power' does." Professor Oak said.

At this everyone agreed. The day's events and the information about what the Legend Cave was exhausted them. As they began to leave though, Oak called out: "Oh Solace! I need to speak with you for a moment."

So Solace (Kye) walked over to the Professor. "Yeah Professor? What do you need?" she asked, her Pikachu sitting on her shoulder.

"It was you who attacked us right? That Persian. It was your Payday right?" he asked. Kye waited a heartbeat before replying. "Yes. It was Payday." she nodded. Oak glared at her. "Why did you attack Yellow? I thought you were against fighting." Oak questioned.

"I am. Besides, I wanted them to see that Yellow could take care of herself. Though part of me also wanted them to stop Payday." Kye confessed.

"Why?"

"I never wanted Yellow to get involved…"

**((Sapphire's P.O.V.))**

I couldn't believe it when I first saw Solace. I could've sworn she was Kye Everstone. The greatest Pokèmon Trainer of all time! And yeah, I do mean that. She was even better then Red and Green put together in my opinion. I mean, she defeated every single Pokèmon League and tournament she entered!

But the fact that Solace didn't battle meant she couldn't be Kye. I mean, there was no way Kye would say she didn't like battles! She was the greatest! Anyway, I walked along after the other DexHolders as we left the meeting room. We all kept an eye out for anymore Pokèmon, just in case of an ambush.

Once we were all outside though, the tense atmosphere disappeared and everyone let out the breath we didn't realize we were holding.

"Well Senior Yellow. I didn't think you had it in you to fight like that!" Gold said turning to Yellow, who just blinked in surprise before shrugging modestly. "Gold! Stop being rude!" Crys scolded as she hit him in the back of the head. "How was I being rude? I was making a simple observation!" he protested.

"What I can't believe is that your Raticate knows Flame Wheel," Green looked down at Yellow, who had to look up to look him in the eye. "When did you teach him that?" he asked. Now my senior smiled. "He always knew how to use it." was all she said before walking away to meet up with Solace, who had come out after her talk with Prof. Oak.

We all stared after her as she and her Pokèmon walked up to Solace. The other girl gave Yellow a warm smile and reached down to pet Ratty before walking off, Yellow right behind her.

"Doesn't talk much does she?" Blue said, watching the pair. "I can think of a few who are like that." Red said with a smile at his rival, Green, who just rolled his eyes.

"I can think of someone who could take some advice from that," Ruby said, rubbing his ear. I glared at him. "What's that supposed to mean?" I demanded, my odd accent coming back. "I'm just saying, you could learn a thing or two from Solace. Like being quiet for one." he said simply.

"Are you insulting me?"

"No! I'm just stating that you could do with being quiet for once!"

"Look whose talking! Your always goin' on about contests and fashion! I swear, you can't be a boy!"

"I am too!"

"Are not!"

"Are too!"

"Not!"

"Too!"

I didn't notice my seniors sigh and kept arguing with Ruby. So none of us noticed the Persian that ran by and over to Solace, who returned it to its PokèBall…

**((Kye's P.O.V.))**

Man those two were loud. I could hear them across the way.

I returned Payday to her PokèBall and Yellow frowned at me. "Why did you attack me? I thought you were against fights." she said simply.

I let out a laugh. "Look whose talking! I thought you were the same!" she smiled at that. "I guess so. Guess I don't have the right to scold you. Though I still don't see why you attacked."

I sobered down instantly. My face taking on a unusually serious look. "Kye? Is something wrong?" Yellow asked me, concern in her amber eyes. I sighed, "Everything is wrong Yellow," the fact I didn't call her 'Yellow Bird' clearly worried her. "You can tell me," she said. I smiled weakly. "Don't worry about me Yellow Bird. I'm okay," I assured her.

She brightened some at my words. "Well you must be well enough to insist on calling me a bird!" she joked. With a laugh I flashed my signature peace sign, or rather, my version of a peace sign. It was basically a peace sign, but tilted to the side with my thumb sticking out along with my index and middle fingers.

Yellow grinned. "There's the Kye I know and love!" she said happily.

"Pikachu!" Sparky agreed, doing the same as me. Laughing I turned and headed to the hotel were my room was. Tomorrow would be a long day and I needed to rest after trekking down a mountain for the past three and a half days.

* * *

Blue: So your saying that Nikki punched Red because he walked into the room?

Me: *Defensively* Its not my fault! He surprised me!

Green: And you punched him.

Me: Hey! Whose side are you on? You were there! Back me up!

Green: No.

Me: Why?

Green: Because I don't want to.

Blue: What's with you two? Why do you always get into a fight?

Me: Because he's a heartless jerk.

Green: She's a insane writer with no sense.

Me: Alright! That's taking things to far!

Green: Its true though.

Me: Argh!

Red: *Watching scene with cloth to broken and bloody nose*

Blue: They make such a cute couple!

Red: They remind me of the two of you.

Blue: What?

Red: *Shrugs* Just my opinion.

Me: Please review! And peace out! *Flashes peace sign (Kye's version)*

Green: That's not a peace sign.

Me: Who cares! See you later peoples!


	6. Starting Out Rough

Me: *Sits in corner crying*

Gold: Hey… you okay?

Me: *Ignores* Why… why can't I find the right switch?

Gold: *Sweat-drops* Any of you know what's wrong?

Crystal: I'm pretty sure she's depressed about not being able to get through the Pokèmon Mansion in Leaf Green.

Gold: Seriously? She still hasn't beaten that GameBoy game?

Me: *Cries in corner more* Why!

Crystal: Sadly yes. Now stop being rude!

Gold: Wow, you only slightly scolded me this time! I thought you didn't hate the writer?

Crystal: *Silence*

Gold: Wow. Even Crys doesn't like Nikki… I'm starting to feel sorry for her.

Me: *Curls into a ball and weeps*

Gold: Man… Someone do the disclaimer thing so we can get on with the story!

Crystal: …

Silver: **ThePokemonPress does not own Pokemon.**

Me: *Wails* WHY!?

Gold: Oh no…

Crystal: …

* * *

**((Somewhere in Kanto- Unknown time and P.O.V.))**

So… they thought that by getting HER they will stop us, Team Slather?

_What the heck man? Why, in the name of Mew, did you call yourselves Team Slather?_

I don't need any backtalk from you Author! Its your own damn fault!

_Don't swear at me!_

Who cares what you think? Your nothing but a narrator! Now vanish from my sight!

_…. You can see me? That's a new one…_

No I can't see you, you idiot! It's a figure of speech!

_What's with you and insulting me?_

What else will this be about? I'm going to give away any secrets!

_Fine, sheesh. I was just asking._

Leave!

_Fine. I have to go see what the heroes are up to anyway. But mark my words! I will return! *Puff of smoke appears out of nowhere and narrator's voice vanishes*_

Finally! I thought she'd never leave!

"Andrew! Prepare for the attack!"

**((End Scene))**

**((Outside the Pokèmon League- Day of Departure- Normal P.O.V.))**

Back with our fearless heroes, we find everyone ready to leave…. Everyone but Solace…

"No offense people, but how am I going to travel? Sparky can't carry me like your Pokèmon can carry you," Solace looked at her traveling companions.

"She has a point. Your all going to have to travel on foot so that no one gets left behind. Remember: Solace isn't a skilled Trainer. Your going to have to make exceptions on some things for her." Prof. Oak ordered the DexHolders. Most of them groaned. This wasn't a good way to start out.

Solace (aka Kye), laughed inwardly. She would have used her flying type, Kyte, but that would mean the risk of being found out. Other then Red, how many people owned a Aerodactyl? Feeling slightly amused by the grumpy looks on the DexHolders' faces, she began walking down the road, her long trench coat swaying from side to side. In her satchel, which was hung over her should like always, was her things and her trusty partner Sparky. The Pikachu would poke her head out every now and then to see where they were going before diving back into the bag.

The DexHolders follow, (seeing that they had no choice in the matter). Only Yellow didn't mind, after all, she knew Solace (aka Kye). The short blonde tried to cheer her friends up, but it was starting to be clear to her. Her old friend and new friends were not getting along. This was a problem and led to Solace leading the group; the DexHolders in the back; and poor Yellow in the middle, looking forward at her oldest friend one minute, to looking back at her newer (to Kye/Solace's point of view) friends. This caused the rift to grow. The DexHolders were guilty at making Yellow act like a median between two side (which they pretty much were), and thought Solace/Kye the problem. On the other hand, Kye/Solace saw the DexHolders the problem.

All in all, Yellow felt like she was on the edge of a knife. If she leaned toward her old friend, her other friends would probably get mad at her. If she leaned toward her other friends, she would hurt Kye/Solace's feelings since Yellow was her only real friend other then Pokèmon.

Tense silence hovered over the group once more. Though Solace/Kye was getting used to it. She was also fine with it. She was used to the quiet, and preferred it to the loud ruckus that came with being around other humans. Most of the time it was from reporters. Kye hated reporters.

'Dang, these people have silence hovering over them like a Fearow over a Caterpie!' Kye/Solace thought.

Okay, this is getting ridiculous! She's only going to be called Kye by Yellow and herself, and whoever else knows who she is! Otherwise, its going to be Solace! *Is handed a piece of paper* Huh. Apparently, as Narrator, I was supposed to explain this fact earlier in the story. *Sweat-drop* Oops. Anyway… I'll get back to the story.

**((Sunset- About a Mile or so From Pokèmon League- Blue's P.O.V.))**

There was something about Solace that I just didn't like. She seemed okay, nice to Yellow and the rest of us when she had to talk to us… but something just didn't add up with me.

"Why don't we rest here? These rocks provide plenty of shelter from unfriendly eyes," Solace offered, gesturing to the surrounding outcrop of rock. I had to agree, though this Solace wasn't a Trainer, or at least a good one, she knew what she was talking about. The rocks formed a natural protective circle and hung over the center to block out any rain that may fall.

Though the fact she knew so much made me suspicious.

"How do you know that?" I asked, trying to sound casual. I paid close attention to Solace's body language and was rewarded when I saw her stiffen up momentarily before relaxing.

"I read a lot. And I had to know where to sleep while traveling.. I didn't find the Legend Cave by sitting in my house and playing Mahjong!" she tried for a joke, probably hoping to break the ice that had formed between us and her. It didn't work.

"Uh-huh," I said, looking over her. Solace now stiffened more visibly, narrowing her eyes at me. "Are you implying that I'm lying?" she asked. Tense silence fell over the two of us. I opened my mouth to answer, though I wasn't sure if I was going to say yes or no, since Yellow suddenly broke in.

"Well!" she said, forcing a smile and trying to sound cheerful. "I'm sure this topic can wait, seeing as how we need to eat and all." her voice died as she realized no one was paying attention to her (once again).

Guilt suddenly racked through me. What was I doing? This girl was a friend of Yellow's! There was no way anyone who knew Yellow and was her friend could be bad… right?

"Yellow's right. We need to eat," Solace clearly came to the same conclusion as me as she turned and widened the entrance to her satchel. "Sparky, could you hand me the water bottle?" she asked the Pikachu once she popped her head out. I had to admit, it was pretty cute, seeing a Pikachu in a bag and looking out.

The tiny mouse gave her Trainer a salute and dived into the bag. A moment later she peeked out once more, this time with a bottle of water in her paws. "Thank you," Solace told her partner, who let out a happy squeal and leaped out of the bag and, to my surprise, ran right over to me. The yellow mouse stared at me for a moment, and I noticed her eyes were brown instead of the normal black of her kind.

"Pi? Pikachu pika?" Sparky looked at Yellow as she spoke. The girl nodded and gestured to all the DexHolders. "Of course, go ahead." I could have sworn she was trying to hide a smile. But before I could confirm, Sparky let out a happy cry and leaped into my arms and nuzzled my cheek.

Her fur was soft and tickled. Grinning I watched as the Pikachu climbed onto my head and jumped over to Green, who blinked with surprise. Again the Pokèmon nuzzled, this time on the other cheek. I nearly fell over laughing at Green's uncomfortable face as the female Pokèmon rubbed her head against his before jumping over to Ruby.

I smiled as the Pikachu jumped from one DexHolder to another before landing on Yellow's head and squealed. Yellow didn't question the Pokèmon, just pulled out a PokèBall from her belt and tossed it into the air. Her Pikachu, ChuChu, blinked her eyes and looked at her Trainer questionably, wondering why she had been called out. At least till she saw Sparky. Both Pikachu let out happy cries and proceeded to having a friendly scuffle. The tension was gone as we all laughed at the Pokèmon.

"You guys can let out your Pokèmon as well. Sparky's really friendly. Well, except to Muk, Delibird, and Shuckle. She doesn't like them for some reason." Solace told them. I raised a eyebrow. "Muk, Delibird, and Shuckle?" I asked and she shrugged. "Sparky just doesn't like them. Whenever ones around, she attacks. Doesn't matter what level they are. She fights to the end." Solace glanced at her partner with concern as she ran up to Explotaro, Gold's Typhlosion; Crystal's Mega; and Silver's Feraligatr, which I was surprised to see. But before long the four were fast friends and chattering away about something or other. As I watched it was clear the three starters were impressed with Sparky, though I wasn't sure why. They gave the tiny Pokèmon their full attention, and respect.

"I wonder what their talking about," Crystal said, seeing the same thing. Yellow glanced over, and her eyes widened some, but it quickly vanished. "Just talking about their travels. Noting much," she said nonchalantly. However, I knew Yellow well enough to know she was lying. She cast a nervous glance at Solace, who had her back turned and was humming a song while cooking… wait, what?

"Are you cooking?" Emerald asked, walking over to the girl. She smiled in a warm welcome. "Just a simple stew. Nothing much," she said with a shoulder shrug. Simple? Yeah right! As soon as the scent hit my nose, my mouth started to water. It smelled so good!

**((Normal P.O.V.))**

It tasted even better. I should know 'cause Solace gave me some! Yay! *Takes bite of stew* Yum! *Handed another paper* Oh, looks like I'm not supposed to eat on the job. Who cares! This stew is too good to waste! *Finishes stew* Ahh. Now where were we? Oh yeah!

Everyone pitched in with the dishes, mostly because they felt they had to since Solace made the food.

"Hey Solace?" Gold turned to the brunette, who gave him a questioning look. "Yeah?" she asked. "Where did you even get those ingredients?" he asked. Crystal looked up from watching Pika, ChuChu, and Sparky, who were having a mock-fight. "Yeah, where did you get them?" she asked.

Solace grinned. "My bag," she said, lifting the said bag. Everyone blinked. 'That little thing?' They all thought at the same time. "Yep," she said as though reading their thoughts. "Don't ask me how, 'cuz I'm not even sure. But I have everything I need in here." to prove her point, she pulled out a rolled up sleeping bag. How the heck did that get in there? Well that was a question that was going to wait since Sapphire suddenly yawned.

"Well, I think its time for a rest! Its late and we need to get going bright and early!" Sapph said cheerfully. Ruby groaned, but was wise enough not to complain when Sapphire shot him a death glare.

For once the two from Hoenn didn't argue and went straight to sleep. Everyone followed suit…. Well almost.

"What do you think Sparky? Of these people?" Green heard Solace whisper to her Pokèmon.

"Pika, chu Pikachu!" Sparky said, clearly approving of them.

"If you say so… but I can't help but feel as though something's wrong," Solace sighed. "And I think a few are onto us." Green listened intently to this. 'What does she mean?' he thought at first, then another thought came. 'I knew it! She is hiding something!' but what was the question.

"Well, good night Sparky. *Yawn* See you in the morning." with that, the young Trainer closed her eyes and fell into a dreamless sleep.

Green lay there awake for a few moments. Wondering what it was Solace was hiding and why. 'I need to find out. She may be part of that new power,' he thought. With that disturbing though, he fell into a dark sleep.

* * *

Me: *Still crying in corner*

Gold: Please! Someone make her stop! *Covers ears*

Crystal: *Silently watches*

Silver: This is new, Crystal hating someone.

Green: *Walks in* What's going on?

Diamond: I think Crystal and Silver switched bodies.

Green: *Looks over at him* Why are you here? And what do you mean?

Diamond: Well Senior Silver is talking while Senior Crystal is all silent. Oh, and to answer your first question, I never left.

Green: Alright… Why didn't you leave?

Diamond: *Pouts* Because Nikki never gave me any food!

Me: *Weeping in corner*

Green: I don't think Nikki will be giving anyone any food for a while.

Diamond: *Sighs* Okay. I'll go. *Leaves*

Gold: *Runs up to Green* Please Green! Do something!

Green: Why?

Gold: I can't take Silver talking, Crystal being silent, and Nikki's crying! *Grabs head* My head feels like its going to explode!

Green: *Sigh* Fine. *Walks up to Crystal* Grandpa wants to talk to you.

Crystal: *Grins* Okay, see you guys late! *Runs off*

Gold: *Sweat-drops anime style* Well that was different…

Silver: … *Leaves*

Gold: And there's the old Silver. Now what about Nikki?

Gold and Green: *Look at me with confusion*

Green: I'm human, not a miracle worker.

Gold: Your human?

Green: *Death glares*

Gold: *Gulps then runs*

*Crickets chirp*

Me: Are they gone?

Green: Yeah.

Me: *Leaps up* Yes! *Double fist pump*

Green: You planed this didn't you.

Me: Only the last half. I really was sad earlier.

Green: Your worse then Blue.

Me: *Grins* Admit it, you like me.

Green: No. *Deadpans*

Me: *Falls over anime style*

Green: Review soon so I don't have to talk with the Author anymore then I have to.

Me: *Twitches*


	7. Splitting Up and Secrets

Me: *Stares intently at cards on table*

Yellow: *Walks in* What are you doing?

Me: *Looks up* Playing the Memory Game.

Yellow: *Happy squeal* Yes! Can I play?

Me: *Happy face* Of course! *Shuffles cards then sets them out again*

Yellow: *Turns over first card to find Ace of hearts*

Me: *Watches as she finds another Ace of hearts*

Both: *Play Memory*

Green: *Walks in* What are you two doing?

Me: Shh! *Stares intently at ten remaining cards*

Green: *Watches*

Yellow: *Fist pump* Yes! I win!

Me: No! I challenge you to a rematch!

Yellow: Okay! Lets set it up!

Green: I must be in another universe.

Me: Just do the disclaimer Greeny!

Green: What did you just call me?

Me: *Ignores and flips a card to a ten of clubs*

Green: *Sigh* **ThePokemonPress does not own Pokemon**. And thankfully never will.

* * *

**((Day After Departure- Around Noon- Yellow's P.O.V.))**

After last night, I had been pretty hopeful that my friends would start to get along, at least a little. Sadly no. Green kept giving Kye suspicious looks and Sapph still seemed upset that she didn't battle. Blue was getting along a little better, but it was still a long way coming till she and Kye could talk without lapsing into a tense silence.

I walked between my friends again, feeling like the median that separated oncoming traffic. 'Well this could go better,' I thought. A shadow fell over me and I looked up to see Kye. She had stopped and was now standing in front of me. Confused I blinked at her. "What's wrong?" I asked.

"This is where we leave you behind." she informed me. I recoiled in shock. What did she just say? "Hold on a moment. I thought the Professor said that you wanted Yellow to come along?" Green walked forward, arms up in a 'hold everything' fashion.

Kye shook her head. "No, I told him not to let Yellow come along," she corrected. We all stared at her as if she'd grown another head. "Then why did Professor Oak tell us otherwise?" I asked. Kye gave me a sad look. "I don't really know. I'm not him. But I do know this is where you head back," she said, her voice growing serious.

I shook my head. "No way. I can't back down." I told her. Kye glared at me. "Yes you can Yellow. You can and will. I know what's ahead, you don't. Trust me, this is for the better." she gave me a look that dared me to argue. I set my jaw, I wasn't one to argue or fight, but there was no way I was letting my friends go off into danger without me.

**((Kye's P.O.V.))**

I saw the tell-tell signs. Yellow wasn't going to back down without a fight. I didn't like using force, or any form of hostility, but I had to get her to see it was just too dangerous for her. I couldn't live with myself if something happened to her because of me… again.

I shook my head before she could speak. "No way no how Yellow. I'm not letting you anywhere near the Legend Cave. Its too dangerous for-" I stopped as Yellow glared up at me.

"For what? A little girl?" she said scathingly. Everyone flinched, this wasn't like Yellow. However, I'd been expecting this and my heart sank. It was happening faster then I thought.

Calmly, I shook my head again. "No. For a Viridian Forest Warrior like yourself. Listen to what you just said Yellow! Would you ever talk like that before now?" I asked, hoping to snap her out of it. Thankfully it worked and she blinked in surprise.

"What just happened?" Blue asked, coming up to us, her blue eyes full of concern for her friend. I looked down. "Well? What happened to Yellow just now?" she demanded.

I sighed. "The Bright Stone can connect the heart of whoever uses it with Mew right? Well Yellow can already do that with her powers. So they oppose each other. The Bright Stone sends out a signal that covers a seven mile radius around the point where the Legend Cave is. The closer Yellow gets to the Stone, the more unlike herself she'll become till…" I took a shaky breath. "Till she's not Yellow anymore."

Silence greeted my words. It was a lot to take in, I knew. So I waited while this processed in their heads.

"Then Yellow heads back."

Everyone turned to look at Red, who'd spoken. I could see that everyone (but Yellow) agreed with him. My old friend bit her lip to keep herself from arguing and my eyes narrowed. I had a sense that if anyone else had spoken up, she would have fought the point.

"Agreed. Yellow Bird," I looked at her and spoke softly. She gave me a look I knew all too well. Sorrow. She knew she couldn't go with us, but it didn't help. She didn't want to leave us to fight and feel useless. I reached into my satchel and pulled out a PokèBall. Handing it to her I gave her a stern look.

"Take Willow. She's not a fighter, but she can get you out of here fast. I would have rode her here… but I'm a little too big for her," I said, feeling slightly embarrassed. Yellow looked at the PokèBall, looking at the Pokèmon inside before nodding. "Alright," she hesitated before looking at me and the other DexHolders. "But you all better come back." she told us.

I couldn't help but laugh. "Don't we always?" I asked, flashing my peace sign at her. Sparky leaped onto my head and copied me.

"Chu! Pikachu! Pika!" she told the blonde. Translation: _Don't worry! I'll watch her!_

With a sad smile, Yellow turned and started walking off. Back the way we had come. When she was just a speck she let out Willow, my Ninetails. The fire type came to her waist, maybe a little higher and allowed Yellow into her back before dashing off, out of sight.

A moment of silence before Green turned to me and raised a eyebrow. "You had a Ninetails?" he asked. Uh-oh. I was so focused on keeping my only human friend safe, I forgot to keep my identity secret! My bad.

I scratched the back of my head, trying to look embarrassed. "Hehe… yeah. Willow doesn't care to fight, but she's great in a pinch! Works wonders running around the foe to confuse them!" I tried to make a joke, but it was met with cold silence.

Letting out a sigh I decided it was confession. Didn't last long did it? "Alright. Confession time. Truth is… well. My real name is Kye. Kye Everstone. Professor Oak called me in for the same reason he told you, but I didn't want to have to go through the whole 'oh-my-gosh! Its Kye Everstone! Pokèmon Champion! Will you battle me?' thing. So I made up a name and claimed not to be a fighter. Happy?" I asked.

Jaws dropped. Then…

"What!? Your Kye Everstone and ya claimed that ya couldn't battle!?"

**((Green's P.O.V.))**

I watched Kye flinch as Sapphire glared at her. The young brunette's eyes darted from left to right, as if searching for a escape from the Hoenn DexHolder.

"Well… yeah. See, I don't really do battle anymore anyway so…" she gulped as Sapphire shot daggers at her. "Don't battle? Ya telling me the greatest Pokèmon Trainer is a coward?" she demanded. Kye flinched again.

"Well, ya see Sapphire…"

"Don't ya dare say my name! Your worse then Ruby!"

Said boy didn't argue, he was smart enough to avoid this fight. I looked at Kye, noticing the discomfort in her eyes.

"Look, I get that your mad. I really do. But I just… I don't participate in battles anymore. That's that, I'm sorry." Kye shook her head sadly.

Tense silence. Is that all we did? I wondered. Stand in tense silence whenever we spoke with the girl?

Then Sapphire pulled out a PokèBall. "We'll settle this the only way. A battle. If your really Kye Everstone, then you wont hesitate." she said.

Kye's eyes flashed at being accused for not being who she said she was. Though she only shook her head once more. "No," she said firmly. "I don't battle." she turned and started to walk off. Enraged, Sapphire tossed her PokèBall into the air and her Blaziken, Toro, popped out.

"Blaze Kick!" at Sapphire's order, the large Pokèmon charged at Kye… and missed. Everyone blinked. What happened to Kye? "Do you have a death wish?" someone asked behind us. We whipped around to stare at Kye as she glared at Sapphire. "How did ya?" Sapphire didn't get to finish since her Blaziken was suddenly flung to the ground in front of her, fainted.

"Toro!" Sapphire ran to her partner and stared. "How did you-? When did you-?" she asked the Trainer standing in front of her. Kye just glared at her before looking at the sky.

Following her gaze, I gapped in shock as a shiny Aerodactyl flew down and landed next to Kye. The normally gray skinned beast was a pale brown and close to twice the size of Red's. Kye just calmly stroked the extinct Pokèmon's head. "Your lucky Sapphire. I could have killed Toro. If it wasn't for the fact you know and are a friend of Yellow's… lets just say your Blaziken would never be able to get up again." she told the younger girl harshly.

I couldn't stop a shiver from running down my spine at the younger girl's words. The quiet girl that would barely speak and tried hard to be kind was nothing like the cold girl with a dark aura standing before me.

Sparky looked up at her Trainer, clearly worried. "Pika… Pika, Pikachu!" Sparky nudged her Trainer. Kye blinked and the dark aura vanished. Seeing Toro on the ground fainted and the shiny Aerodactyl next to her, her eyes flashed with understanding, then guilt.

She rushed to Toro's side. "Oh Mew! I- I'm sorry!" Kye searched though her satchel and pulled out a Max Revive before using it on Toro. We all tried to make sense of this. Clearly Kye was a formidable fighter, she knocked out Toro without even using a move after all. But then she turned around and rushed to heal the Pokèmon, guilt flashing through her?

Clearly something wasn't right with the Pokèmon Champion.

**((Meanwhile With Yellow- Normal P.O.V.))**

Yellow glanced over her shoulder, hoping to see one last glance of her friends. But she and Willow were too far and she sighed.

Willow, hearing the young girl's sigh, slowed from a run to a trot and looked over at her rider.

"Nine? Tails, Ninetails?" she asked. Are you okay? What's wrong? Yellow heard the Pokèmon's voice in her head. "I know I need to leave… but I hate feeling useless." Yellow told the Fox Pokèmon. Willow nodded then froze, her ears twitching and a growl forming in her throat.

Sensing something was off, Yellow quickly dismounted and looked for the source. Or she tried to. Something flew at her and slammed into her, knocking her down and rendering her unconscious…

* * *

Me: No!

Yellow: Yes! *Fist pump*

Green: Are you two still at that game?

Me: Yeah, why?

Green: Because you've been playing the whole chapter!

Yellow: Lets set it up again!

Me: Yes! *Fist pumps then shuffles cards*

Green: *Shakes head* Please review, maybe it will make everything sane again


	8. Accepted

Me: Whee! *Happy dance*

Green: What's with you today?

Me: I just realized that we have REVIEWS! *Happy dance*

Green: No duh genius. *Rolls eyes*

Me: WELL EXCUSE ME FOR WRITING YOUR STORY!

Green: Turn the fucking caps lock off!

Me: Meh…

Ruby: So, who reviewed?

Me: Some awesome person called **gokkylegend**!

Sapphire: Thank you **gokkylegend**!

Emerald: **ThePokemonPress does not own Pokemon.**

Me: Thank you for doing the disclaimer Emerald! On with the story!

* * *

**((Kye's P.O.V.- Day After Leaving Yellow))**

It was the right things to do. I had to protect her at all costs… But now I'm facing a new problem. Yellow's friends know who I am now, worse, they know I'm a FREAKING MONSTER!

I nearly killed Sapphire's partner, Toro. And that was just because she didn't believe I was me… Ugh, now I feel horrible.

I looked over my shoulder at the once again silent group. I was sure they were trying to figure me out. I was a Champion, a fighter that was able to take on anything and come out on top… and here I was trying my very best to keep them from asking me any questions about what had happened the other day… pathetic.

We stopped by a river for a rest. I sat down on a stone a ways away from the DexHolders. A few cast me nervous looks, as if they were wondering if I would go dark, as Yellow Bird called it…. Yellow….

Anger rose in my chest as I thought of everything wrong in my stupid life. Mother forcing me to become the best Trainer in the world; the experiment that changed me into this dark person; the fact I nearly killed my best friend… Grabbing a nearby stone I stood and hurled it into the river, a loud **splash!** followed.

The DexHolders looked up at the sound, startled. I couldn't take it. The silence that surround the group was like death. Anger still boiling in my blood I turned and stormed off.

Once I was a good distance away from the others, I let out a rage filled scream.

"Stupid Team Rocket! Why did they have to go and curse me? Why did Mom have to force me to become the best? Why can't I just be ME!?" I shouted at nothing, kicking up dust and smashing weakened rocks in my anger. I barely noticed the blood that fell to the ground, or the pain in my busted up knuckles.

"Why? Why do I have to be a MONSTER!?" I demanded, tears of anger and despair flooding my eyes.

"Kye?"

**((Red's P.O.V))**

After watching Kye's rage I decided I should step in. It may not have been the smartest move, but I could tell that if I didn't, Kye was going to seriously hurt herself.

"Kye?" I said, walking up to her. She whipped around, eyes wide with shock at being watched.

"Red! Wh-what are you doing here?" Kye asked, then realized what she said and face-palmed. "Agh! That's not what I meant!"

"I know what you meant," I told her, looking over her now bloodied hands. "Seems you did a good job busting your hands though." I observed. She looked at her hands and gave a weak smile. "Not the first time they had blood on them…" she sighed as I gave her a curious look.

"What do you mean?" I asked. Kye stiffened, clearly this was a touchy subject. "You don't have to say anything if you don't want to." I said hurriedly.

"No. No you deserve to know… you all do," Kye sighed and sat down. "Like I said," she started once I said opposite of her. "My hands have been bloody before, but on another's blood." she looked down at her blood stained hands.

"That day… it was the day I realized what they did to me…" she whispered. "Did what to you? Who?" I asked gently. She paused, "Team Rocket." she hissed. I recoiled. "What?" I couldn't hold the question back.

Kye nodded. "Team Rocket found out how good I was at battles. Not losing a single one and all. They kidnapped me while I was on my journey and did a experiment on me to make me a even stronger Trainer," she looked me in the eyes. "And they succeeded. Not long after I defeated the League, they used a remote to unleash my new powers. I became unstoppable. No living soul could defeat me." Kye sighed. "And thus I realized that they planed it. They did their experiment, let me go, and watched as I learned to control this 'dark' side of myself as Yellow calls it… and she has every right to…" Kye hung her head.

"Why?"

"You remember how I said I got my hands bloodied before right?"

"Yeah, but how.." then it hit me. The blood on her hands was Yellow's.

**((Kye's P.O.V.))**

I watched as Red put two and two together. Yeah, I nearly killed Yellow. Red's eyes widened some in shock. "You mean… you nearly killed Yellow?" he asked. I looked away, unable to meet his eyes.

"Yes…" I shivered as I remembered the screams and blood… so much blood…

I jumped when I felt a hand on my shoulder. Looking up I saw Red giving me a understanding look. "That's part of the reason you didn't want her here right? You were afraid of hurting her?" he asked. I nodded. "Its also why I don't battle…" I took a shuddering breath.

"It was a battle that nearly made me kill my best friend."

**((Blue's P.O.V.))**

"It was a battle that nearly made me kill my best friend."

I froze in shock with the rest of the DexHolders. We had followed Red when he went off to talk to Kye, just in case something happened. None of us had been expecting Kye to confess to attempting murder.

I watched as Kye buried her face in her hands as sobs racked her body. "I still can't believe it! One minute we were having a friendly mock-fight so I could help her get stronger, next thing I know this weird rage takes over and I end up nearly killing my best friend!" the blood on her hands now covered her face as she pulled them away.

Everything clicked right then. Why Kye refused battle; her distance; her quiet manner. It was all so she didn't have to go into that 'dark' side of herself. And my guess was the clear friction between us and her didn't help her at all. With a pang of guilt I stood and walked over to the blood-stained girl.

Kye only looked up at me with dead eyes. "Well?" she asked, making me pause for a moment. "You going to hate me and send me off?" it was clear that was what she expected from us.

"No," I sat next to her. "I think I'm going to accept you." Kye's eyes widened. "Accept… **me**?" she asked. I could tell this was a foreign concept to her and smiled warmly at her. She blinked, then smiled back. A spark of friendship formed in all of us that day, now that the dark secret of Kye's past was out.

**((Normal P.O.V. - Somewhere in Kanto))**

Where was she?

The young girl let out a groan as she tried to get to her feet, but a piercing pain in her head and pretty much everywhere else stopped her.

"It will hurt less if you don't move," a musky voice hissed out of the darkness to the girl. She stiffened as the sound of footsteps came close to her. "You should be happy. I let you live."

"Who are you? What do you want with me?" the girl asked bravely, trying to hide her fear. She shivered as the voice let out a cruel laugh. "Me? I'm Andrews. And you, my beautiful friend, are going to help me with a very important matter…" he let his voice trail off to intimidate the girl.

"If I refuse?" she asked. Suddenly something sharp stabbed her, and she felt a cold liquid being injected into her system.

"I'm afraid you can't…"

* * *

Me: Ooh! CLIFFHANGER!

Green: Turn your caps off! Your going to bust my eardrums otherwise.

Me: Who cares?

Green: *Glares*

Me: Anyway, how did you people reading this like it? Sorry if it seems short, the point was more to tell you about Kye's very bad past. The next one may be the same, but we'll spend the whole time these strange people in the darkness.

Green: Anyone with a brain knows who the girl is Nikki. Don't try to sound mysterious.

Me: *Pouts* You ruin all my fun Greenie!

Green: Don't call me Greenie!

Me: Anyway, thanks for reading! Please review! See you next time!


	9. Darkness and Mystery

Me and Yellow: *Look at scoreboard*

Green: *Walks over* What are you two doing?

Me: Oh hi Green! You remember when me and Yellow played the Memory Game?

Green: How can I forget?

Me: Well look at these scores. *Gestures to board*

Green: *Looks at board then eyes widen* Holy shit! How many of those damn games did you two play?

Me: No swearing.

Yellow: Around 238.

Green: *Falls over anime style*

Yellow: Is he okay?

Me: Oh yeah. Just shocked at how many games we played.

Yellow: Oh. Can I do the declaimer?

Me: Sure! Have at it Yellow!

Yellow: **ThePokemonPress does not own Pokemon.** Like that?

Me: *Claps happily* That was perfect! Now lets send the readers off together huh?

Yellow: Okay.

Both: Enjoy! Here's the story!

Green: *Twitches*

* * *

**((In A Dark Place In Kanto))**

Lets see what that weird guy from Team Slather is up to eh?

I watched as Andrews injected the Coltitine into the girl's veins and a cruel smile formed on my lips. 'Soon. Soon I will have total control of the Legendary Pokèmon Mew,' I thought as Andrews removed the syringe from the girl's arm.

She started to thrash as the poison worked its way through her system. I could see the pain and horror in her young eyes as her wounds and the poison tortured her.

_Yo! Crazy guy! Where did you get this kid?_

Arg. Not you again.

_Oi! I can drop in whenever I want as Narrator. And I did say I would be back!_

Just shut the Hell up.

_No swearing!_

No damn way.

_I hate you._

Feelings mutual.

_Just tell me who the girl is._

No.

_Jerk._

So I've been told.

_How about a hint?_

Leave idiot.

_I can't! I have to narrate soon!_

Arg. Fine. Just be quiet.

_*Pouts* Fine._

Now that the Narrator is out of the way. I'll get back to what I was doing before. Watching the poor girl wither in pain.

Sadly her shudders had stopped and she just lay there, her breathing labored.

_Sadly? Your sick man!_

Didn't I tell you to shut up? Anyway. I watched as Andrews checked the girl over before leaving her on the cold steel table in the Laboratory.

I walked over to meet him. "Well?" I asked. He gave me a yellow toothed grin.

"The Coltitine is working its way into her nervous system. By tonight, she will be under our complete control."

"Thank you Andrews. Dismissed." I made a shooing motion with my hand and the dark haired man left after giving me a slight bow.

_What's Coltitine?_

Ah, that's right. You normal people haven't ever heard of it before right? Well my pupil, Coltitine is a liquid that makes whoever uses it under the complete control of whoever they hear once it takes affect. Its not addictive, but can be deadly if the user doesn't let the poison detox from their system. If they never detox, then the risk of death goes higher and higher till they can never detox.

_*Gasp* And you gave this drug to some girl!?_

Yes. And guess what?

_*Cautiously* What?_

I'm never going to let the Coltitine detox from the girl's system.

_*Silence*_

Muahahaha!

**((In The Girl's Mind))**

_Where am I? How did I get here? Why does everything hurt? What was that stuff that man gave me?_

_Ouch… my head feels funny… like I'm drowning and floating at the same time…_

Pain raced through the small girl's veins and she tried not to cry out.

_What happened? The last thing I remember… I was standing there… with a Pokèmon… she tried to save me… what happened to her?_

Darkness closed around the girl's mind.

_Argh… I can't stay awake anymore… it hurts too much… Red… Kye… Blue… Green… everyone… please… help…_

**((With Our Heroes))**

Kye looked up. She had the strangest feeling someone was talking to her. Then she noticed the others were acting the same. Everyone was looking around, as if they heard a voice on the wind.

Then they did hear a voice.

_Red… Kye… Blue… Green… everyone… please… help…_

'Yellow?' Red thought, looking around.

_Help me…_

* * *

Me:… Wow.

Yellow: I'll say.

Green: *On ground twitching*

Me: Some ending for this chapter huh?

Yellow: I have a really bad feeling that this isn't the last we'll see of this 'stranger'.

Me: Which one? The girl? Or the creepy guy?

Yellow: Both.

Me: _Bien._

Yellow: What?

Me: I just said 'good' in French.

Yellow: I know that. But I would like to know why that's good.

Me: … Come to think of it. Its not good at all.

Yellow: I'll say.

Me: Well, please review! Tell me what you think! Oh yeah, once I finish chapter ten, I'm going to pick one of my other stories to start on as well!

Yellow: Really? Which?

Me: I don't know yet.

Me: See you later peoples of the world! *Flashes signature peace sign*

Green: *Still twitching* ***Thinks: Its not a real peace sign if it has your thumb out!***


	10. The Legend Cave

Me: *Looks around for something*

Red: *Sitting in corner tied up and gagged*

Me: Where is it…? *Searches*

Red: Mhh! Muhfuu! *Muffled sound since gagged*

Yellow: *In other room* Hey Nikki! You said it was okay for Gold to play that new game on the Wii right?

Me: Gah! Don't let him anywhere near my Wii! He still owes me money from the last one! *Goes back to searching*

Red: *Gagged* Moof! Muhfoo! Fuu! ***Translation: Untie me woman!***

Me: Meh. I'll just have to look later. *Leaves room* Gold! You better not be playing on my Wii again!

Red: *Silence*

*Crickets chirp*

Me:** I do not own Pokemon.** Enjoy the story!

* * *

**((Normal P.O.V.- With Our Heroes- Three Days After Leaving Yellow))**

The small band trekked through the wilderness of Kanto as they headed for the Legend Cave, where the legendary Bright Stone dwelled. Led by Kye Everstone, Champion of the Pokèmon League, the DexHolders followed her as she led them to a large cave in the side of a mountain.

"This is it. In here will with find the Legend Cave. And in that, the Bright Stone." Kye said, her voice taking on a hard note. Her new friends, yes, they were her friends now, gave her a sympathetic glance before heading into the large dark cave.

**((Thirty Minutes Later Outside The Cave- Unknown P.O.V.))**

So this is the way to the Legend Cave? Huh.

A static sound came from my earpiece and I tapped it lightly to receive my orders from the Leader.

"This is Midnight… Yes sir. I'm standing in front of where they entered right now… I understand. Have Team A standing by." I tapped the earpiece again and it shut down the call.

Taking a deep breath, I plunged into the darkness to follow the DexHolders.

**((Ten Minutes Later- Same P.O.V.))**

It was strange, diving into the dark cave. The surrounding air seemed thick and I struggled not to gasp for breath as I followed the DexHolders to my target.

The Bright Stone.

I smiled. Yes, the Bright Stone was what I was after. Yet I had a nagging feeling in my gut. The feeling made me feel… icky I guess. I don't really know how to explain it. But it seemed wrong following my enemies into the darkness…

A buzzing sound came from the back of my head. I shook my head to clear it, but the buzzing just grew louder and louder.

My earpiece went off suddenly and I was barely able to tap it. My hands shook for some reason, and it was getting hard to focus…

"Midnight! Take the syringe and give yourself another dose!" the Leader ordered me. For a moment I wondered if I should obey. It seemed to me that that strange blue liquid was the source of my troubles…

"Take the damn drug!" Leader ordered, shouting in my ear. Wincing, I removed my backpack and pulled out a small mental box. Inside was four syringes, each filled with a blue liquid.

Grabbing the first syringe, I stabbed myself with the needle and pushed the lever-thing inward. The blue drug entered my system once more, bringing the burning pain that came with it.

I bit my lip, holding back a whimper as I returned the syringe to its place. I stared at the empty vial a moment before closing the case and putting it back into my bag.

"Good. Now keep moving. The Cave can't be too far away." the Leader gave me my orders, and I tapped my earpiece once again. Turning forward, I followed the DexHolders once more into the darkness that surrounded me.

**((Red's P.O.V.))**

I was sure someone was following us. Yet every time I looked back, there was nothing there. Not a living thing, human or Pokèmon.

"Something wrong Red?" Green asked quietly so the others didn't hear. I shook my head, unsure how to answer.

"I'm not sure. But I have this nagging feeling we're being followed." I told him in a equally quiet tone. Green nodded slowly, as if considering my words. "I know. I feel it too." he paused. "What do you think it is?" I asked. He shrugged. "I don't know. But whatever it is, it knows how to hide." Green glanced over his shoulder into the darkness that surrounded us.

"We're here," Kye's voice called out to us and we turned to face her. The young brunette stood stiffly in front of a large white circle in the dead-end wall in front of us.

"Okay, now get ready to run. Once I open the doorway, we'll only have two minutes before it closes for the next hour and a half. Got it?" Kye looked over us, making sure we understood each word she said.

Seeing we were ready, Kye walked up to the circle and pulled out a bit of black chalk from her satchel, courtesy of her Pikachu Sparky, who was more then happy to dive back into the bag, out of sight.

Quickly, Kye made a human-sized circle with her bit of chalk before stepping back, placing the chalk into her bag. For a second, nothing happened. Then the black outline began to glow and a swirling mass formed in the center of the white circle.

"Quickly! Jump through!" Kye yelled over the rushing of wind and sand that came with the swirling mass. Turning, she jumped into the blob and vanished from sight. Gold grinned. "Now this is what I'm talking about!" he shouted before following Kye.

Seeing as how we couldn't leave Gold, we all leaped through the spiral. None of us saw the small figure that followed.

**((Kye's P.O.V.- In Legend Cave))**

Oomph! Ouch, I think I hit my head… Sitting up, I looked around at the inside of Legend Cave as the others fell through the wall behind me.

It looked just the same as before. Crystal walls and silver walkways and golden markings that made no sense.

"Whoa." I heard Gold say once he saw our surroundings. I couldn't help but smile as my friends stared at the Cave in awe.

The sound of feet shuffling caught my attention. I quickly glanced to my right, but nothing was there. Just some rocks and shadows.

'I must be imaging things,' I thought with a shake of my head. I quickly got to my feet and checked over the others. Seeing that none of them were hurt, I motioned for them to follow me as I headed down the passageway. Our footsteps echoed loudly in the otherwise silent Cave.

After what seemed like ages of walking, though it was probably only twenty minutes, we came to a large open space. It was a large cave with walls that rose hundreds of feet into the air, so far up, you couldn't see the roof. In the center was a huge crystal with silver, gold, blue, green, red, and yellow coils of stone embedded into it. Within the giant crystal was a sapphire, ruby, and emerald colored stone.

The Bright Stone.

"Is that it?" Crystal asked, awe in her voice as she gazed at the huge jewel which she was named. I smiled, "Yeah. The Bright Stone is right there. Inside the crystal." I gestured to the stone within.

There was a moment of silence before Gold spoke. "So what do we do now?" he asked. No one had an answer. Come to think of it, why had we come all the way here? I'd known the Stone was encased in crystal. There was no way to get to the Bright Stone. So what happened next?

"Maybe we should call Professor Oak," I suggested. Everyone nodded in agreement. That was the most logical thing any of them could think of.

Silver took out his Pokègear and dialed Oak's number and we waited. And waited… and waited… and waited…

"Gah! Why isn't he picking up?" Sapphire asked. "Maybe there isn't any reception down here?" Ruby offered. It made sense, I never got any calls the whole time I was in here last time. Then again, I had told everyone I knew not to call me… so never mind.

**((Legend Cave- Unknown P.O.V.))**

There it was. The Bright Stone.

It was so close… the only problem was the DexHolders and that Champion, Kye.

A sudden pain struck me, and I winced, holding my head to my temples. What had Leader said before I entered the swirling mass?

_"Take your dose as soon as possible once you enter. It will keep your head clear."_

Yeah, that was it. Quickly, but quietly so the enemy didn't hear me, I unzipped my bag and took out my metal box. I opened it swiftly and took out my second vial, pushing the needle into my soft arm flesh.

I bit my lip as the burning came again, closing my eyes tight as it seemed worse then last time. I placed the empty vial in the case before sealing it and putting it into my backpack. I gently tapped my earpiece, hoping to get word from Leader. All I received though was static.

Great. Just great. Now what do I do?

_You could always do the right thing and help the Pokèdex Owners._

Oh, its you Narrator. I thought you only bothered Leader?

_Bother? Sorry kiddo, I'm here to help._

What do you mean? I'm doing my job. Leader said-

_He's a dirty rotten liar. Don't listen to what he told you!_

What? Leader a liar? What about all those things he told me about the DexHolders-?

_Lies. Here. Lets have a flashback to see that your NOT a member of Team Slather._

Wait- what?

_**((Flashback- Two Years Ago))**_

_The young Champion looked at her oldest friend, a grin on her face. Her brown hair blew gently in the wind, her bright brown eyes lit up with laughter as she watched the shorter blonde try to keep up with her._

_"Too slow! I win once again!" the Champ laughed. The blonde stopped to catch her breath, her long hair in her signature ponytail. Though she was gasping for breath, her amber eyes were bright with amusement as the other girl flashed her signature peace sign. Though it wasn't a real peace sign. It was a peace sign tilted some with the girl's thumb sticking out with the first and middle fingers._

_"Too slow! That means you have to battle!" the brunette teased her friend. She knew the other girl didn't like battles._

_The blonde groaned. "Can we do that later? After I catch my breath. I think I swallowed a leaf…" she gasped. Concerned, the taller girl walked over to her friend. "You okay?" she asked. The shorter girl nodded. "Yeah, just give me a minute." she told the brown eyed girl._

_"Okay. I'll let everyone out for some relaxation," the Champion informed the blonde. Turning, the Champion called out all six of her Pokèmon. "Come out everyone!" she called out._

_With six flashes of light, her Pokèmon team appeared. Her first, a female Charazard named Scorch, looked around to find out where they were; the next was her male Fearow, Terry; following was Sparky, her trusty yet mischievous Pikachu. Paint, a female Butterfree, flew around the clearing happy to be in the forest once more; Willow and Queen, her Ninetails and Nidoqueen, looked around, wondering faintly why they were out before moving off to explore._

_"Okay Kye! I'm ready!" the blonde said, having finally caught her breath. Kye turned and smiled a her friend. Sadly, she didn't know it would be the last truly happy smile she would have for a long time…_

_**((End Flashback))**_

I recoiled as the memory rose into my mind. Kye… that was the name of the Champion… the one I was following. But the blonde…

I hurried to the crystal wall and looked at my reflection. The girl that looked back at me was me… but wasn't.

She had blonde hair and amber eyes.

And went by the name Yellow.

* * *

Me:…. Whoa.

Red: Why did you tie me to a chair? And what's with the cliffhanger-like ending?

Me: Sorry about the whole tying you up thing. As for the cliffhanger… *Shrugs*

Yellow: Let me get this straight. I'm a villain now?

Me: Yeah, but- *Stops* Oh that's clever.

Yellow: What?

Me: You want me to tell you what's going on. Well sorry! No spoilers here!

Red and Yellow: *Look at each other confused*

Green: *Ignoring them* Review.

Me: Please and thank you! *Flashes peace sign*

Green: That's still not a peace sign.

Me: *Rolls eyes* Whatever Greenie. No one really cares.

Green: Stop calling me that! Its bad enough Blue already does…

Blue: *Walks in* Did I hear someone say my name?

Green: Why me…

Me: See you guys later! Peace out!


	11. Yellow's Problem

Me: *Hides in bushes*

Green: *Walks by without noticing*

Me: Green! *Jumps out and tackles him*

Green: Gah! Nikki! Get off!

Me: No! *Hugs*

Blue: *Runs up with camera* Cheese! *Takes picture and runs off*

Green: Wait Blue! Nikki! Let me go!

Me: *Lets go* Okay.

Green: *Face-palms* Why me…?

Me: Because the world hates you.

Green: I hates you more.

Me: Touché.

Blue: *Somewhere else* **ThePokemonPress does not own Pokemon!**

Me: Did you hear something?

Green: No. Why?

Me: Never mind. Enjoy this next chapter!

* * *

**((Kye's P.O.V.))**

Well this was just **great**. We're sent to find the Legend Cave, which we are now in, just to realize that we have no clue what to do next.

"This is just great," Green muttered as if he could read my mind. Okay… creepy since that was almost word-for-word what I just thought, minus the 'well' at the beginning.

"Now that we've found the Bright Stone, what do we do?" Emerald asked. Crystal shook her head. "I don't know. Prof. Oak, or any of them, never said. What do you think Kye?" she turned to me, much to my surprise. Sure I had confessed to being a complete crazed monster and they accepted me, but I hadn't expected them to look to me for the answer.

"Well," I said slowly, as the DexHolders all looked to me. "We know that the Stone isn't going anywhere, stuck in crystal like it is… So what if we destroyed the entrance? That way no one can get to it." I suggested. Again, to my surprise, they nodded in agreement. Since when did we get along?

"Sounds like a plan. Then we can get out of here. This place gives me the creeps," Blue shivered. I couldn't blame her. The only reason I wasn't shaking with fear was because I'd been stuck in here for who knew how long before I finally got out.

"Back to the tunnel?" Gold asked. "Back to the tunnel." I agreed. We all turned to head out when a scraping noise suddenly filled the cave.

_Scrape, scrape, scrape._

Sapphire looked around in confusion. "What is 'dat?" she asked. I tilted my head, trying to find the source, but the echo made it impossible.

Finally I shook my head. "I have no clue. Perhaps its nothing?"

Of course something happened right then.

**((Yellow's P.O.V.))**

I stared at my reflection, at least that's what I thought it was. The blonde that looked back was me… yet it wasn't. I don't know how to explain it, but at that moment, when I saw myself in the crystal walls of Legend Cave, it seemed that the memory wasn't real.

But it was.

I knew it was, yet my brain didn't want to believe it._ No,_ my brain said. _That can't be me in that flashback…_ yet another part of me was insisting that it was. _Yes it is!_ it insisted. My head began to ache and I held it as it pounded, the thoughts racing through it and trying to tear me apart.

_"Retrieve the Bright Stone before the DexHolders and that devil of a Champion Kye."_

The order flashed through my mind in Leader's voice. Suddenly the burning feeling came back and my headache passed. That's right, I have to get the Bright Stone…

I hurried to my hiding place again to watch the enemy, caching just a few words.

"-what if we destroyed the entrance? That way no one can get to it?" the Champion, Kye, suggested. My heart stopped. They were going to destroy the tunnel! If that tunnel collapsed and I didn't get out… Well, I'd rather **not** be stuck here for the rest of my life.

I didn't bother to listen to the rest as I hurried around the large crystal and released the Scyther, Shiftry, and Ariados that Leader gave me.

"Quick! Use Slash, Cut, and Night Slash to break the outer layer!" I commanded softly. All three nodded and unleashed their moves on the large jewel. Unfortunately I was too late to realize that the noise had gotten the DexHolders' attention.

"Dang it!" I muttered. "Ariados! Use String Shot to tie them up!" I told the Long Leg Pokèmon. He nodded in understanding and crawled over the smooth jewel (I don't know how, so please don't ask). Reaching the top he faced the DexHolders and let out the move.

**((Red's P.O.V.))**

We didn't stand a chance.

The Ariados came out of nowhere, tying us up before we could even register what was happening.

"Damn it!" Green swore.

"Where did this thread come from!?" Gold shouted.

"Would you hush? Goodness, its hard to concentrate with your shouting!" a annoyed voice huffed. I froze. No way… it couldn't be…

Yet it was. Out of the shadows came a familiar shape. A small blonde girl walked forward, her amber eyes glaring at us as a collective gasp came from the others.

"Y-Yellow?" Blue asked. Yellow started at her name and frowned.

"Yellow? Oh right… that's what the Narrator tried to tell me," she shook her head. "Sorry, but I don't know a 'Yellow'."

Narrator? What was she talking about? And why was she saying she didn't know who she was?

"Yellow! What are you talking about? Untie us!" Green snapped. Yellow glared at him, which was very un-Yellow like. "Didn't I tell you to be quiet?" she asked darkly. The Ariados crawled down and snapped its mouth pincers or whatever their called. It glared its purple eyes at us before turning to Yellow. It looked like it was asking her something.

Yellow just shook her head at whatever the Pokèmon had said. "No, go help the others get the Bright Stone," she ordered. The Ariados scuttled off while Kye's eyes widened.

"The Bright Stone? Why are you trying to get it? And where are your real Pokèmon?" she asked. Yellow glanced at her before looking to the seemingly endless ceiling. "My own Pokèmon? I don't think I have any…" her brown furled in thought before she shook her head.

"What? That's crazy! Of course you have your own Pokèmon! I even had to spend half a day to help you catch a **Caterpie**!" Green practically shouted. Yellow gave him a thoughtful look. "You did?" she asked. She sounded… I don't know… hopeful?

"Then you really know me?" she asked. Green stared at her. "Of course! We're like family!" he said, clearly shocked by her question. Yellow looked over her shoulder at the three Pokèmon that were attacking the large crystal. In her ear was one of those Bluetooth things.

Kye narrowed her eyes. "What is that, in your ear?" she asked. Yellow looked at her again and unconsciously touched the device. "A earpiece," she shrugged.

"Who gave it to you?"

"Leader."

"Whose that?"

"I don't know his name."

"Well what does he want with the Bright Stone?"

Yellow opened her mouth to answer, but she suddenly cried out in pain and grabbed her head. Bending down as she clutched her head, she reached for the bag slung over her shoulder.

"Yellow! Yellow what's wrong?" I asked. She didn't answer, just proceeded with opening the bag. Inside was a metal box, in that box was five syringes, two were empty, but three held a strange blue liquid in their vials.

Yellow grabbed one and stabbed herself, much to both mine and the other's shock. Injecting the liquid into her system she grimaced as if it hurt and bit her lip. I could see the pain flash in her eyes as she removed the needle from her skin and put it back into the case.

"What was that? Was that Coltitine?" Kye asked, looking horrified when Yellow turned and nodded to her.

"ARE YOU INSANE!? DO YOU HAVE ANY IDEA WHAT THAT'S DOING TO YOU!? How long have you been taking that?" Kye demanded, her voice lowering as the rest of us tried to move away so we could keep our hearing.

Yellow looked thoughtful. "About a week. Why? What is it-" she didn't get to finish since Kye began to scream:

"A WEEK!? AND YOU NEVER DETOXED!? ARE YOU INSANE!? YOU COULD DIE!" she screamed at the top of her lungs, nearly destroying my eardrums since I was the unlucky one next to her.

Die? What was Kye talking about? Could that blue stuff be deadly? Holy Mew… please no… please don't tell me Yellow was self-injecting poison into her system.

**((Normal P.O.V.))**

Poor Red… First his ears nearly get destroyed. Now he learns Yellow my very well be killing herself (though unknowingly).

Yellow blinked a few times as Kye's words registered in her head. Die? Leader just said this stuff would keep the headaches away… she thought. Then her conversation with Narrator **((that'd be me))**. What had the Narrator said? Oh yeah.

Don't trust your Leader.

Something along those lines at least.

Was she right? Was the Leader lying to her? Head spinning, Yellow shook it, trying to find something to focus on other then her mission.

Something suddenly slammed into her. With a startled yelp, she recognized the black ahir boy with red eyes.

"Red! Hold her while we take care of the Pokèmon!" the brown haired boy that had called her 'family' or close to it, told him.

How did they get out? Well, as Narrator, I can tell you that.

Turns out Yellow forgot about Sparky, the little mouse-like Pokèmon had been untying Kye the whole time, so while Yellow had been lost in her thoughts, they escaped.

As chaos broke out around her (could ten Trainers not take care of three Pokèmon?), Yellow struggled to escape Red's hold as he pulled her to her feet.

"Let go of me!" she demanded. Of course he didn't listen to her.

"Yellow calm down! Look at me! Don't you remember who I am?" he asked. There was something in his voice that made her stop struggling and look him in the eye. Red eyes. For a moment, the fighting that was surrounding her calmed as memories flooded her mind.

She blinked once… twice… three times….

Looking up at him Yellow whispered: "Red?"

* * *

Me: Yay!

Green: You get excited way too easy.

Me: At least I let my feelings show!

Green: *Ignores* Another cliffhanger?

Me: Yeah! I LOVE 'em! They add suspense to a chapter.

Blue: *Walks in* Ooh! Love the whole 'remembers after looking into Red's eyes' bit!

Me: Yep. Thought the peoples waiting so very patiently for some shippingness, or whatever its called, would like it.

Blue: You bet I did!

Me: Everyone knows you did Blue.

Green: Review. Please. I can't take listening to Nikki babbling on how she would like some more reviews.

Me: See you later! Peace!


	12. Bring Her Back

Blue: Ohohohoho! Hello there everyone! Its me, the wonderful Blue!

Green: Where's Nikki?

Blue: *Pouts* You prefer her to me don't you?

Green: *Faint blush* What? N-no!

Blue: *Eyes light up* Then you like me?

Green: What? No! I mean yes! I mean- argh!

Blue: *Giggles* ThePokemonPress does not own Pokemon!

Green: *Sighs in defeat* Just tell me where she is.

Blue: Nope! Now enjoy the story!

Green: Pesky woman…

* * *

**((Legend Cave- Moments After Discovering Yellow))**

Those three Pokèmon Yellow had brought with her were surprisingly strong, and agile. Even though there was only three, the DexHolders had trouble hitting them, while the opposing Pokèmon didn't have that much of a problem.

Well, at least Red was fairing better. It seemed Yellow was starting to remember who she was, and more importantly, who he was. **((A/N: Blue: Oh-ho-ho! Do I detect SpecialShipping?))**

Yellow looked up at him, amber eyes starting to clear from the Coltitine she'd taken. Memories of who she was flooded her mind as she stared at the raven-haired boy. "Red?" she asked, sounding both hopeful and wary at the same time.

He smiled. She remembered him. Yellow tried to smile back, but a sudden blinding pain shot through her head, a burning made her blood boil and she crumpled to the ground with a cry of pain in Red's arms.

"Yellow!" Kye was suddenly by their side, kneeling opposite of Red.

"What's going on?" Green ran up with the others, they had finally defeated those three Pokèmon pests.

Kye checked over the trembling girl and her face paled. "We have to leave. We have to leave now!" Kye said. Before anyone could say anything, Kye grabbed a PokèBall from her satchel. After tossing it into the air a Persian popped out and the group blinked… and blinked again… and again… and again…

Okay this is insane! How many times are they going to blink!? *Handed paper (again)* Oh, sorry people. Once more, as your humble Narrator, I have interrupted the story's 'flow' or something like that, anyway. *cough cough* Lets proceed shall we?

The DexHolders stared at the Persian as Kye set the trembling girl (that'd be Yellow) on the Classy Cat's back.

"Hold it! Hold everything!" Gold said suddenly, raising his arms in a 'hold everything' manner to emphasize his point. "Is that the same Pokèmon that attacked us back at the League?" he asked.

"Yes," Kye deadpanned. "I had Payday attack so that everyone would leave Yellow alone. She's not as fragile as she looks." Kye said in the same toneless voice.

"Then why did you send her back?" Emerald popped up. Kye blushed, her cheeks taking on a bright pink color from embarrassment.

"I don't take my own advice to well…" she said sheepishly. Everyone looked at her for a moment, then burst out laughing. Her face was just too funny! Even Green and Silver were trying not to laugh as they headed back down the tunnel.

What the heck people!? Yellow's knocked out and in terrible pain! And you laughing? What kind of friends are you!? *Handed yet another paper* Urgh! Stupid rules! Its true though! You can't keep me silent! I wont! I- *Cane snags neck and drags Narrator away*

…

…

…

…

*Comes back* Sorry about that! How about we go back to the story eh? Where were we? *Looks at paper being held out* Oh yeah. So anyway…

The group made it to that weird wall that was the tunnel to the Legend Cave. "Okay then! Ready to jump trough to our world?" Kye asked, her voice was somewhat nervous. She was getting bad vibes from the other side of the wall.

Apparently she wasn't the only one because Sapphire was looking the wall up and down. "Ya know… I'ma gettn' a bad feeling…" she said, her accent making it hard to understand her words (in Kye's opinion at least).

"Doesn't matter Sapphire. If we don't go through and get to a hospital soon… Well, lets just say Yellow's chances are decreasing with each passing hour," Kye looked down at her Pikachu, who instantly handed the girl the black chalk. Once more Kye made the man-sized circle, and once more the group jumped through.

"Okay! Now we need to destroy the wall before we go!" Green said as he turned to face the wall.

"Sorry, I can't let you do that. Oh, and it looks like you have one of my employees. I would like her back. So how about a trade?"

Everyone stiffened, well, other the Yellow, she was out cold. She shivered as if a freezing breeze had passed over her before calming down. Her breathing was ragged and it was getting clear. They were running out of time.

Kye unfroze and slowly turned to face the speaker. Her eyes widened as she recognized the man before her. It can't be! He's dead! she thought, shock running though her. Yet it was.

It was her worst enemy.

Orville. The leader of Team Slather. (Still can't believe that's their name.)

**((Blue's P.O.V.))**

I didn't know who the creepy dark man standing before us with a mini army of gray uniformed gang members was, but Kye seemed to.

Her shoulders tensed and she stiffened up, her brown eyes staring in horror at the man with a scarred face. He grinned, showing white teeth that flashed on his dark skin. His green eyes flashed like a cat's and his large hands bore the scars of a past evil.

"Well Kye? What do you think of the new look?" he asked, gesturing to the gray suit and black leather he wore.

"I think you look even more hideous then when we last met," Kye growled. I was shocked, Kye never sounded like this, other then that battle… I looked at her and realized, like then, she was angry. No, this time she looked down right furious.

The man threw back his head and laughed. The sound sent chills of fear down my back, making me shiver. Who was this man?

"Never hold back eh? Well then, neither will I!" he motioned for someone to come forward and Kye gasped.

Being carried in the grunt's arms was her Ninetails, Willow.

The fire type let out a whine as she was tossed forward. Kye started to go to her, but stopped when the dark man raised a hand. "Sorry, but no closer. Like I said. Why don't we trade? My employee for your Pokèmon. How does that sound?" he asked, grinning evilly.

I didn't envy Kye in the least right then. Yeah you heard me, I envied her. I didn't admit before because it was stupid. It sill is. But I had envied the way she acted, always with a purpose. She took great care of her friends, (which was only Yellow and her Pokèmon, but still) and her power… she hadn't even ordered her Aerodactyl to do anything back in her squabble with Sapphire, and the wild girl's Blaziken had been knocked out.

Kye's eyes flashed with anger, and she looked down at the injured Ninetails. Now they flashed with worry. Her eyes trailed to Yellow next, and she grimaced. The choice, I knew, was impossible to make. Give up Yellow and lose her oldest friend, or give up her Pokèmon, which had become her family over the years they spent together.

No one moved. No one made a sound. We all waited for Kye to make her choice.

But she didn't have too.

**((Yellow's P.O.V.))**

I heard everything said. I understood every single word. Narrator and Kye were right. Leader was evil. He was using me. Using Kye's Pokèmon, which I knew she wouldn't abandon. But I also knew she wouldn't abandon me.

I gritted my teeth and sat up, but it went unnoticed. Everyone was much too occupied with Kye's internal struggle. Good. I leaned down and whispered in Payday's ear. The cat looked up at me and nodded. Without a sound, she slowly backed up, out of the group and snuck around the crowd in the shadows.

I bit my lip as blinding pain suddenly raced across my chest, and I held back a gasp. Payday stopped and looked over at me, worry clear in her eyes as the pain slowly and painfully faded from blinding to tolerable.

"Don't worry about me. Just keep going," I whispered hoarsely. She hesitated before heading off once more. I smiled, Kye's Pokèmon were amazing things. They didn't mind taking orders from other Trainers, as long as that Trainer was kind and trustworthy. (Which meant I was the only one other then Kye that they listened to.)

We made our way around the Team Slather grunts. Really though, Team Slather? What, did they not have the brain cells to think of anything else? Sigh. And these idiots were the ones who captured me. It was pathetic.

I dismounted Payday and stood behind the crowd. Huh, not as many as it looked. Maybe twenty or so grunts stood, waiting for their leader's signal. Morons.

_Well, it looks like we agree on something al long last!_

Not now Narrator! I'm planning a attack!

_Sorry kiddo, but I have to cut the story short._

What!?

_Yeah, have to go Narrate another story for a while._

Hold on! Wait!

**((Orville's P.O.V.))**

I waited for Kye to make her choice. To choose either the death of her Pokèmon, or the long torture which would end in painful death for her friend.

_You deserve it! After what you did to me… to your Team, you deserve to suffer!_ I thought.

_Wait a pea picking moment!_

Urgh. What do you want **now**?

_Your name is Orville?_

Seriously? Your interrupting my thoughts of finally getting revenge for **that**?

_Sheesh. Sorry. Go on then._

Thank you… wait- what?

**((Kye's P.O.V.))**

As soon as I saw Orville distracted by the Narrator (I convinced her to join the fight), I grabbed my PokèBall and returned Willow.

"Quick!" I said turning to the other. "Get Yellow and-" I froze.

Yellow was gone.

* * *

Blue: Whoo!

Green: Urgh! Tell me where Nikki is you pesky girl!

Blue: *Pouts* Fine. *Points out window*

Green: *Looks out window and nearly falls out in shock*

Me: *Outside hanging upside down and tied in a tree*

Green: What. The. Hell.

Blue: No swearing Greenie! *Cheekily*

Green: Blue! *Chases her all the way to Pallet Town* BLUE! GET BACK HERE OR I SWEAR I WILL KILL YOU!

Blue: You have to catch me first!

Me: *In tree* ***Thinks: And now we know what happened that day so long ago.***

Yellow: *Walks out and sees me* What happened to you? *Helps me down*

Me: Blue.

Yellow: Oh. *Sweat-drop* Please review!

Me: Peace out peoples of the world!


	13. The Fight Will Come

Me: Aww, who know Green had a soft side!

Yellow: Yeah, I wonder what happened after he caught Blue…

Me: *Smirks*

Yellow: What are you smirking about?

Me: I'm just waiting for Blue to find that present I left for her… *Evil glint in eyes*

Yellow: *Leans away* Umm… Okay… **ThePokemonPress does not own Pokemon!**

Me: Just wait Blue… hehehe…

Yellow: *Sweat-drop* Enjoy the story!

* * *

**((Red's P.O.V.))**

Yellow was gone… again.

Damn! Not only was Yellow gone, but so was that Persian, what did Kye call it? Payday. Right.

"Where? Where is Yellow?" Crystal asked, looking for the older girl. I looked around, panic starting to rise in my chest. Where could Yellow be?

A suddenly flash of light behind the scarred man gave us a hint. Grunts screamed and tried to flee, but a lithe cat-like Pokèmon leaped into the air and released a powerful Power Gem attack. Glowing jewels surrounded the cat before raining down on the grunts, knocking most out.

"Hurry! This way!" someone called. We turned to see Yellow, standing in the shadows, motioning franticly for us to follow her as she turned and ran. We didn't need to be told twice. Everyone shot after the petite girl without a second thought. Well, other then to stay alive at least.

Yellow led the way out into the sunlight, or what was left of it. The sun was setting, the lip of the large golden disk barely peeking out over the mountainous landscape, casting a golden glow to the land.

As soon as we were clear of the cave Blue tackled Yellow in a bear hug. "Yellow! Oh Yellow!" she swung the younger girl around, crying happily.

Yellow blushed and patted Blue on the back awkwardly. It was a bit amusing to watch, but we didn't have the time to enjoy the moment since the Persian ran back with that dark man and seven grunts behind it.

"We'll save the reunion for later," Silver said, speaking for the first time since we left. "Right now we have a certain team to take care of."

Kye nodded, gripping a PokèBall in her hand while Sparky took a defensive stance in front of her Trainer, cheeks sparking.

Without a word the strange team grabbed their own PokèBalls and released their Pokèmon.

The battle was about to begin.

**((Kye's P.O.V.))**

To tell the truth, once the battle began, I wasn't worried about going 'dark'. I really started to enjoy the battle, but then I hated it. Every Pokèmon that faced me, Sparky, Payday, and my Sandslash Shrew was knocked out with one hit.

_Easy. Easier. Pathetic. Sad. Not worth my time. Down right stupid. Pathetically easy._

Those were my thoughts as I made my way to Orville. That was where the real fight would be. I had to end this. With each passing moment Yellow would be facing the risk of death.

Each passing moment meant another hour she may have less… I shuddered and quickly made my way to Orville, who hadn't let out a single one of his Pokèmon, letting his lackeys do his dirty work. I gritted my teeth, my anger, which I normally kept suppressed, was bubbling up.

I stopped walking twenty feet from Orville, who was smirking at me as if he already won the battle. I took a deep breath. As long as I can control my anger, I wouldn't have to worry about my friends getting hurt.

"Lets end this Orville! No more blood needs to be shed!" I called out to him. He smirked at me, clearly amused that I was trying to avoid the battle. "Oh, I wont be the one your fighting," he said, ignoring my words. I looked at him with confusion.

"What?"

"You seem to have forgotten that I used Coltitine on your little friend."

My blood ran cold as Orville pulled a small remote from his pocket and pressed a button. In the next moment Yellow suddenly appeared by his side, eyeing me with distrust. With a cruel smile Orville handed Yellow his Pokèmon.

"Yellow…" I whispered as Yellow took the Pokèmon without a word and stepped forward, her face blank.

"Now my sweet puppet. Fight Kye to the death!" Orville cackled gleefully as my blood ran cold once more. Yellow nodded again and gave me a death glare, which I flinched away from. How could I fight Yellow? She was my best friend! I-I can't do this! The last time we fought I nearly killed her! And that had been a mock-fight!

I swallowed hard as Yellow called out a Manectric. This was going to get very bad, and very messy.

**((Yellow's P.O.V.))**

Its strange really. One minute I was weaving in and out of the chaos that surround me, then next a buzzing came from my ear and everything I remembered, every memory, thought, feeling, and emotion I had just left.

Not noticing the battles around me I turned and ran to my Leader. He stood, a remote in hand, facing Kye, who looked paler then death as she stared.

He handed me his Pokèmon and smirked at Kye. "Now my sweet puppet. Fight Kye to the death!" he ordered. I couldn't say no. Literally, I just nodded wordlessly and took a step toward Kye and called out Manectric. The electric type howled and glared at Kye. She hesitated before gesturing her Persian forward.

Without a thought to the damage it could do to my once-friend, I ordered Manectric to use Thunder…

* * *

Me: Phew!

Yellow: Why is this chapter so short?

Me: Because I want the next one to only be about the battle!

Yellow: Oh.

Me: It will be EPIC!

Yellow: Please don't shout like that.

Me: Hehe, sorry Yellow. Anyway, please review!

Yellow: See you guys soon!


	14. The Battle Part One

Me: I'm back!

Sapphire: Hey Nikki!

Me: Hullo Sapphire! Where's Green? He usually joins me for welcoming the readers.

Sapphire: That's why I'm here. See, he said he wasn't going to come today.

Me: *Shrieks* What!? Why!?

Ruby: Well apparently he didn't like fact you told everyone bout his soft side.

Me: Oh… Wait, when did you get here?

Ruby: I was always here.

Sapphire: What?

Me: Agreed, what?

Ruby: I was here around three hours before either of you.

Me: How did I not notice you…?

Ruby: *Shrugs* How should I know?

Sapphire: Wait-wait-wait! *Skims over chapter* This whole thing is a battle!

Me: Yes Sapph it is.

Sapphire: Yes! *Double fist pump*

Ruby: *Wrinkles nose* Unfortunately.

Sapphire: What'da say ya sissy?

Ruby: I said it was unfortunate!

Sapphire: Battles are the best!

Ruby: They get Pokèmon dirty and it takes forever to clean them after!

Sapphire: PRISSY BOY!

Ruby: BARBARIAN!

Me: *Sigh* I do not own Pokemon.

Emerald: *Somewhere else* STOP FLIRTING!

Both: *Stop and look around* Did you hear something?

Me: Yes, go investigate.

Both: Okay! *Leave*

Me: Thank goodness! Enjoy the story!

* * *

**((The Battle))**

Kye watched Yellow closely, waiting for the attack she was sure to come. No on had noticed the central battle yet, they were too busy fighting their own. That didn't bother Kye, in fact, she was glad of it. If the others noticed this battle… well that just wouldn't end well.

_Like this will?_ she asked with a sigh of defeat. Only thing to do was battle. Sigh.

**((Battle Begins))**

Yellow commanded Manectric to use Thunder, not caring what it would do to her former friend now-forced enemy.

The blue and yellow Pokèmon charged energy for two seconds before firing the electric attack at the normal type.

"Dodge it Payday!" Kye ordered. The cat easily dodged, leaping into the air with astonishing speed. "Now use Power Gem!" glowing jewels surrounded the cream cat before flying at Manectric.

"Protect!" Yellow ordered. A pale green barrier protected the electric type from the rock type attack. When the sphere vanished, the Discharge Pokèmon smirked at the Classy Cat Pokèmon.

"Now use Flame Burst!"

"Counter with Thunderbolt!" Kye ordered. Yellow smirked at the electric attack collided with the fire one before destroying the flames and striking Manectric. However the Pokèmon took the attack with no damage whatsoever. "Manecrtic's Ability is Lightninghrod. I thought you knew that though," Yellow taunted.

Kye gave the blonde a sad look. Yellow… you wouldn't be like this if it wasn't for the Coltitine AND the Bright Stone… she shook her head and replaced her sad look for a smirk.

"Oh, I know. I meant to do that," she said, eyes twinkling. Yellow looked at her opponent with confusion before she realized the brunette's plan.

"Manectric! Protect! Quick!" she called out. The Pokèmon obey, though it wasn't really sure why it was told to use the defensive move. At the same moment Persian used its Foul Play. But with Protect in play, the blue and yellow Pokèmon wasn't damaged.

Kye cursed herself for talking. If she'd kept quiet, then the Foul Play would have hit the electric type, dealing massive damage. So much for that plan, Kye thought with a grimace.

Yellow smirked again and Kye glared. No more holding back. The only way to defeat Yellow was to go all-out. The blonde nodded as if reading Kye's thoughts. She would do the same. Just because she didn't like battles didn't mean she didn't know how. She was tough. And under the influence of both the Bright Stone and the Coltitine, she would be ruthless.

"Payday! Shadow Claw!"

"Manectric! Wild Charge!"

The two Pokèmon obeyed. Persian encasing its paw in a large shadowy claw while Manectric charged energy around itself and lunged, electricity crackling as he leaped into the normal type. The moved clashed, sparks flying everywhere, catching the DexHolders and grunts attention. They stopped their fighting to watch.

A explosion.

Both Persian and Manectric were flown back, crashing to the ground at their respective Trainer's feet.

"Come on Payday. You can get up," Kye whispered to the cat.

"You can do it Manectric. You can stand," Yellow encouraged the semi-wolf like Pokèmon.

Both struggled to their feet. Neither backing down. Kye gave Yellow a look of grudging respect. "Not bad. Though you'll have to do better to defeat me," she said. Yellow nodded, looking forlorn.

But the battle had only just begun.

Suddenly, without warning, Manectric let out a powerful Flame Burst, striking Persian and knocking it back. "Payday!" Kye glared at Yellow. "Cheap shot." she growled. Yellow didn't say anything, just kept that sad forlorn look on her face.

"Okay Payday. Get ready," Kye whispered to the cat as she struggled to her feet. The cream Pokèmon nodded, ready and willing to fight to the end if necessary.

With a flick of her wrist, Kye sent her Persian lunging forward, holding its paw up to use Shadow Claw. Yellow raised a eyebrow. Using Shadow Claw again? Then we will use Wild Charge, she thought nodding to Manectric. The Pokèmon charged forward, electricity encasing his body.

Now Kye smirked. "Fooled you." she said. Yellow narrowed her eyes before they widened in shock. "No! Switch to Prot-" she didn't get to finish her order since Persian suddenly used Foul Play. The move knocked Manectric out, but Persian took damage from the Wild Charge and fainted as well.

Both Trainers recalled their Pokèmon with words of praise before glaring at the other. One down each. They circled slowly, waiting for the other to make a move. The crowd, (which only had the nine other DexHolders since the grunts had been knocked out) backed away. Keeping well back from the two fighting Trainers.

On the sidelines Orville gave a satisfied grin. His puppet was doing pretty well. He had expected her to fail quickly, but she proved a powerful Trainer and opponent. _Can't judge a book by its caver as the saying goes,_ Orville thought with a dark smile.

Both Trainers held a PokèBall in their hand; both wondering what the other's Pokèmon was; both considering their attack; and both wondering how the hell to get out of this.

Seeing no escape, the Trainers tossed their PokèBalls into the air, their audience leaning forward to see what would come out of the flashes of light.

Kye: Rhyhorn.

Yellow: Donphan.

Without a word the two ground types suddenly charged each other. Both Pokèmon used Take Down, though only Donphan took recoil damage thanks to Rhyhorn's Rock Head protecting it.

As both Trainers and Pokèmon watched the other, Kye looked into Donphan's mind. _High attack; bad speed; good defenses; and HOLY MEW!_ Kye blinked in shock as she saw the Pokèmon's moves. _How the heck_ **((A/N: Kye doesn't cuss.))** _did Orville teach that Pokèmon Ice Shard?_ she wondered.

Of course right then Yellow gave Donphan a command. "Rollout," she told it softly. The Donphan nodded and curled into a ball before launching itself at Rhyhorn. As her Pokèmon took the hit Kye cursed herself for getting distracted.

The Donphan rolled passed her before turning around to strike Rhyhorn again. "Dodge it Rhy! The next hit will be stronger!" Kye warned. Poor Rhyhorn tried to obey his Trainer's order, but he was too slow and got hit. Kye watched as her Pokèmon took hit after hit, each becoming stronger and stronger.

Then it hit her (not literally, figuratively). "Dragon Rush!" Kye ordered, knowing it would knock her Pokèmon out. Rhyhorn nodded and was surrounded by blue flames as he rushed at Donphan. Attacks collided again, and once more both Pokèmon were knocked out.

As Kye returned her Pokèmon she bit her lip. She only had three left since she couldn't use Willow. The poor thing was too injured. Yellow, on the other hand, had four more. All in perfect health. This wasn't good. Kye knew it.

That meant it was time to bring out the big guns, so to speak. She looked at the PokèBall in her hand and at the Pokèmon inside. Taking a deep breath, she let go of her anger and used it to fuel her battle.

When her eyes opened there was no more kindness in them. Gone was the girl worried for her friend. Gone was the girl that hated battles. The girl that stood before Yellow was the Dark Kye. The one that could very well end her friends life. The brown eyes that once glittered with love were shadowed with the light of battle fire. Not the fire that burned in Sapphire's eyes, but a cruel light.

Sensing the change in their Trainer, both Sandslash and Pikachu changed. Sparky lived up to her name, cheeks sparking as she grinned, waiting for her chance to zap the foe. The Sandslash, Shrew, glared menacingly at the enemy: Yellow.

Kye no longer cared if she hurt her friend. But then, neither did Yellow. One was under the control of a madman and powerful stone. The other under the control of pure rage and hate to her foes.

The battle may kill them. But neither cared.

* * *

Me: Ooh! Dark ending!

Yellow: *Shudders* This is getting **very** out of hand.

Me: Yeah… wait a minute. When did you get here?

Yellow: Just now.

Me: Okay. What's up with everyone coming without being invited though?

Yellow: I thought you knew. Pretty much everyone hates you for some reason.

Me: What? Do you hate me too? *Starts to cry*

Yellow: *Quickly* N-no! I like you! Really! Please don't cry!

Me: *Wipes away tears* T-thanks Yellow. *Hugs* You're the only one.

Yellow: I'm sure Green likes you!

Green: *Somewhere else* No I don't!

Both: *Sweat-drop* How did he hear us?

Me: Anyway… Please review!

Yellow: Next time: The Battle continues!

Me: Yep! And not to mention that we have the exciting revelation between two certain characters… hehehe.

Yellow: What do you mean?

Me: You'll see. It has to do with… well, you'll find out.

Yellow: *Sweat-drop* I think I now know why everyone stays away from you.

Me: *Cheerful* Really? What is it?

Yellow: Your insane.

Me: *Grins* Yet lovable! Peace out my friends!


	15. The Battle Part Two

Me: Yes! Part two of The Battle!

Yellow: *Claps enthusiastically* Yeah!

Me: Wow Yellow! Thanks for the support!

Yellow: Huh? Oh I was cheering because I stop being evil! *Quickly* But the battle's good too!

Me: *Laughs* Thanks Yellow! By the way, where's Red?

Yellow: How should I know?

Me: *Sly look* Well, you two have been spending a lot of time together recently…

Yellow: *Blushes and covers face with hands* I-I don't know w-what y-your talking about!

Me: *Laughs again* No need to be shy! Everyone knows you like him!

Yellow: *Stammers* E-everyone!?

Me: Well yeah. Its not that hard to figure out.

Yellow: *Goes quiet*

Me: Eh? Yellow? You okay? *Gently pokes*

Yellow: *Falls over anime style, fainted*

Me: Oops. My bad. Well, she's going to be out for a while so its just you and me!

*Crickets chirp*

Me: Hello? Readers? Huh, must be reading already. *Shrugs*

Yellow: *Twitches*

Me: **I do not own Pokemon!** Though I can dream… *sigh* Enjoy! Here's the story!

* * *

**((The Battle- Continued))**

Neither Trainer was going to back down. Neither was going to admit defeat. Neither was going to lose. But one had to. The loser would die, that was almost certain now.

One under the control of a evil man and a powerful stone.

The other under the influence of pure rage and hate to all foes.

No one spoke. No one moved. They just waited for the battle to play out. And prayed to Arceus that no one died.

The blonde took a PokèBall from her belt and tossed it into the air. A powerful ice type Beartic appeared out of the flash, roaring a challenge to the brunette that its Trainer faced. The other girl smirked. This was going to be easy. With a gesture, her Pikachu bounded forward, red cheeks sparking. The yellow fluff ball couldn't wait for the battle to come. The much larger Pokèmon would be fun to defeat.

"Beartic don't let your guard down just because its small! That Pokèmon can pack a punch!" Yellow warned. Beartic nodded in understanding, though it personally thought the tiny mouse would be easy to defeat. Kye smiled dryly and nodded to her Pikachu. The electric mouse nodded back and took off with shocking speed. **((A/N: Me: See what I did there? Electric type- shocking speed. *Crickets chirp* Nothing? Sheesh, tough crowd. Fine, on with the story!))**

_Stupid Narrator,_ both Trainers thought with a sigh.

_Stupid characters!_

Death glare.

_Oh, sorry! Hehe… *Runs*_

Back with the story (after the Narrator came back of course):

Kye looked over the Beartic and shook her head. It had high attack; low speed; Snow Cloak; and a poor defense. Clearly it relied solely on power. Moves: Hail, Blizzard, Focus Punch, and Shadow Claw.

Having the ability to tell a Pokèmon's stats, condition, moves, type, ability, level, history, and pretty much being a walking Pokèdex had its advantages. Like now.

With a smile on her face, Kye ordered her Pikachu to use Electro Ball after powering up with Agility. The orb of electricity slammed into Beartic, nearly knocking it over. Yellow grimaced. Smart move. Using Agility then Electro Ball, which had a higher attack when the user was much faster then the victim.

"Use Blizzard!" Yellow commanded. The Freezing Pokèmon unleashed a freezing gust of air at the Pikachu, however it missed and the yellow ball of fur was unharmed. **((A/N: Me: Haha! See that? Freezing Pokèmon- freezing gust of air? Get it? *Crickets chirp* Goodness, you people need to laugh more. On with the story!))**

Yellow gritted her teeth in frustration as the Pikachu zipped back and forth with its Agility. Dumb thing! Stay still! She glared at Kye, who smirked when she noticed Yellow's dilemma.

"Alright Sparky. This is getting boring. Lets finish with your Thunder!" Kye ordered. At once a giant thunderbolt crashed into Beartic's side, burning the thick furred Pokèmon and leaving burn marks. Yellow flinched at the sight and recalled the ice type. She glanced at her Leader, who was frowning disapprovingly. That wasn't good.

With a inward sigh of defeat Yellow called for her… Numel.

Stares. Yellow face-palmed. Seriously? Her Leader carried around a **Numel?** Was he **insane**? Sighing again Yellow tried to make the best of it. Including her Numel, she had three Pokèmon left. Same as Kye.

Kye raised a eyebrow. Was Yellow serious? She was going with Numel? Shrugging the Champion nodded to Pikachu, who rushed forward. Being a ground type, Sparky's electric attacks would be useless. Good things she knew another move.

_Running around Numel to confuse it eh?_ Yellow thought as the Pikachu ran circles around Numel. The Pokèmon tried to follow Pikachu's swift movement, but it was no use and it became hopelessly confused. _Urgh._

"Use Flamethrower," Yellow told the Pokèmon. She was hoping that the flames would slow Pikachu down. But, no. Numel just sat there, doing nothing but stare at nothing with confusion… wait, what?

Now Yellow was confused. Looking around she realized that Pikachu was gone, seemingly vanishing into thin air…

"Now! Sparky!** Dig**!" Kye shouted. The ground beneath Numel's round feet erupted and the Pikachu struck the Numb Pokèmon, getting a one-hit K.O.

With a frown, Yellow recalled her Pokèmon. "Rest now Numel. You have helped," she whispered to the fainted Pokèmon.

"Aid me please," Yellow whispered to her next Pokèmon. Looking up at Kye, her eyes started to clear, but then static sounded in her ear and she once more grew cold and hard. Tossing the ball into the air a Crobat popped out. Looking it over Kye smiled. Finally, a challenge.

"Lets start of with a bang shall we? Electro Ball!" Kye commanded. Sparky complied, dashing to the right and throwing a electric orb at Crobat with her tail.

Crobat simply flew to the left, easily dodging the swift ball of energy. Kye grinned, "Finally! A Pokèmon worth my time!" she laughed harshly, causing the DexHolders that watched wince. Dark Kye was starting to frighten them.

Yellow though, wasn't the least bit intimidated. She simply flicked her index finger and Crobat zoomed off, charging at the startled Pikachu and crashing into it with a powerful Zen Headbutt.

"Chuu!" Sparky cried as she was tossed into the air. "Cro! Crobat!" Crobat taunted the helpless Pokèmon as it attacked mercilessly with multiple Steel Wings.

"Chaa!" Sparky cried as she crashed into the ground, fainted. Kye grimaced. Sparky was once of her strongest Pokèmon. If Crobat knocked her out… well, that just wouldn't do.

She gently gathered the mouse into her arms, looking down at her friend with clear affection. "You did well Sparky. Rest now," she told the Pikachu, who let out a small sigh and fell asleep in her Trainer's arms. Kye nodded to Shrew, who ran onto the field, glaring up at the flying type.

Though Yellow didn't notice. She watched Kye as the girl cradled her fainted Pokèmon, amber eyes clear.

Nodding slowly the blonde glanced at her Leader. He glared at her, he was starting to think that the Coltitine was wearing off… No. The girl would be in terrible pain if that was true. He watched as Yellow turned back to the purple flying type, watching with interest as she commanded it to fly high into the sky.

"That wont save you," Kye informed the smaller girl. Yellow didn't respond, she just watched as Crobat rose into the sky. "Shrew, use your Aerial Ace!" Kye ordered. The ground type leaped into the air, flying as though it was a flying type itself. She slammed into the poison type, but that's what Yellow had wanted.

"Now Crobat!" she called out. Kye gave her a curious glance, then realized what she was doing.

"No! Shrew!" she cried as the two Pokèmon suddenly smashed into the ground. Dust made it impossible to see the winner. When it settled everyone waited in tense silence.

Both Sandslash and Crobat were down.

Gritting her teeth, Kye returned Shrew with words of praise and took out her last PokèBall. Opposite of her Yellow did the same. They both looked at the Pokèmon inside the ball. All their hopes rode on this one Pokèmon.

The time had come. It was time for someone to lose.

**((Random Cut Scene!))**

"Whoa-whoa-whoa!" Gold waved his hands in front of him to stop everything. "Where are we? How did we get here?" he demanded the brown haired girl with bright brown eyes in front of him.

"This place? Don't know." she shrugged. Crystal's eye twitched. "Why did you bring us here?" she asked. The girl shrugged again. "I thought it would be nice to get a change of scenery before the whole 'battle end' bit," another shrug.

Silver glared at her. "I have a question," everyone looked at him. "Who the hell are you?"

The girl looks at him as though he's crazy. "Me? I'm the** Narrator**!" blank stares. "You know, the one that is **telling the freaking story**!?" she looked around and only got more blank stares. Narrator through her hands in the air with disgust. "How do none of you know this?" she demanded.

"So… you single?" Gold asked, which got him a whack in the head from Crystal. "Gold!" she scolded. Narrator grinned. Ooh, this could be fun… "Hey Gold!" walks over and leans against him, elbow on his shoulder. Everyone raised a eyebrow, Gold included. "I have a idea," cue evil grin.

"Oh?"

"Yep."

"I have a bad feeling about this…" Green mumbled. Blue and Red both nod. It seemed their worst nightmare was coming true. They found Gold's counterpart. As Narrator whispers something in Gold's ear, his eyebrows shoot up and a evil grin crosses his face. "Sounds fun," he agreed.

Everyone ran as fast as their feet could carry them away from the scheming duo, who began to crack up with laughter.

"Did you see their faces? Priceless!" Gold snickered. Narrator laughs, "Oh how I wish I had a camera!" cue camera randomly falling out of nowhere and into her hands. "Huh. A bit late, but oh well." takes picture of Gold who is staring in shock. "Cheese!" she said, holding the camera out and taking a picture of herself and Gold, arms around each others' shoulders.

"I wonder where everyone went…" Gold mumbles. Narrator shrugs, "Probably went to hide." both laugh again. "Well, see you later Gold! Got to get back to the story!" Narrator waves goodbye.

**((End Random Cut Scene))**

**((Back At The Battle…))**

Kye and Yellow looked at each other, wondering what the other's last Pokèmon was. Some small part of Kye was telling her this was wrong. She shouldn't be battling Yellow, she was her friend. But Dark Kye wouldn't listen. Anyone who dared challenge her was the enemy. That included those who called themselves 'friends'.

Yellow faced a similar problem. The power of the Bright Stone was fading, sensing that Yellow's time may very well be up. The Coltitine was staring to fade from her system, bringing back memories forgotten. The pain that came was hard to conceal, but Yellow managed. She could let the Leader know she remembered he was the real enemy. Yet she couldn't quite break free of the bonds that forced her to continue the fight. _If you can't beat them, join them as the saying goes,_ Yellow thought with a shrug.

Both the Healer Yellow and the Champion Kye looked at each other warily, gripping the PokèBall in their hands tighter. As if by some unseen force *_cough_Narrator_cough_*, they tossed the PokèBalls into the air at the same time, each leaping back as a large Pokèmon emerged.

For Kye, it was her very first partner, Scorch her female Charazard. Battle fire burned in the dark eyes of the fire type as it roared, prepared for whatever may come.

For Yellow, it was her Leader's prized Salamence. The dragon type roared back at Scorch, using its Intimidate to lower the foe's attack.

To the on-lookers surprise, the Ability did nothing whatsoever. The Charazard wasn't the team leader for nothing and she simply scoffed at the male Pokèmon. The dragon snarled, unfurling his wings as Yellow suddenly mounted his back.

Not to be left out, Kye leaped onto her Charazard and flew after Yellow as the girl and her dragon type flew into the sky.

And the aerial battle began.

"Hydro Pump!"

"Flamethrower!"

Water and fire collided in midair, steam and mist obscuring the on-lookers view. It was anyone's guess to what was happening now. Only the two battling and their Pokèmon would and could know. So the DexHolders waited in tense silence, eyes on the sky as if it would give them answers.

Kye dodged another Hydro Pump attack with ease as her Charazard sent another Flamethrower at the Salamence. Again fire and water collided, more mist and steam.

"Dragon Claw!" Yellow shouted.

"Metal Claw!" Kye countered.

The flying types' claws smashed, sparks flying everywhere. Neither gave a inch, neither lost a inch. The moves started draining the Pokèmons' strength. Kye looked up and sneered at Yellow, there was one way to end this.

"Now Scorch. Burn them with your **Blast Burn**!" Kye commanded. Scorch knocked Salamence back and shot forth burning flames at Yellow and the dragon. With nowhere to go the two were hit straight on with the Ultimate Fire Move.

It was an instant knockout.

Both Salamence and Yellow had taken major damage and they fell from the sky toward the ground below, unable to defend themselves from the fate that waited.

* * *

Me: Suspense!

Yellow: *Twitches*

Me: *Looks at Yellow with concern and worry* Ooh this is bad… If Red finds out…

Red: *Walks in*

Me: Speak of the devil. *Hides Yellow* Hi Red!

Red: Oh, hey Nikki. Have you seen Yellow?

Me: Uhh, nope! Haven't seen her all day. Why?

Red: Green wants all the Pokèdex Owners to meet at the Gym for some reason or other. *Shrugs*

Me: *Sweat-drop* ***Thinks: This is bad! What if Green finds out? I'm done for!***

Red: Uhh, Nikki? You okay?

Me: I DON'T WANT TO DIE! *Whacks Red over the head with skillet*

Red: *Knocked out*

Me: Oops… Uhh, so while I get rid of the bodies- I mean find some help- would you please review? Yeah… I'm gonna go now… *Starts dragging Yellow away leaving Red to his fate*

Me: You all saw nothing! *Picks up Yellow and runs to China* Nothing I say! Peace!


	16. Is This The End?

Green: *Walks in*

Red: *Still knocked out*

Green: *Looks down at Red* Hey. Red. Wake up. *Nudges head with foot*

Red: *Wakes up* Ouch… Urgh, my head… *Blinks at frowning Green* What happened?

Green: That's what I should be asking.

Red: *Gets to feet* Lets see… I was asking Nikki where Yellow was… then she screamed 'I DON'T WANT TO DIE!' and smacked me upside the head with a skillet.

Green: *Stares* She smacked you in the head with a skillet?

Red: *Glares* Yeah.

Green: *Quiet for a moment* Where did she get the skillet?

Red: *Throws hands into the air with disgust* How the hell should I know?

Green: You were there.

Red: I was the victim!

Green: Thus proving my point.

Red: *Glares*

Me: *Hiding in China* They can't find me…. They can't find me…. They can't find me…. *Rocks back and forth in a ball*

Yellow: *Sweat-drops* Ahh… Nikki? You okay?

Me: *Still rocking back and forth* No I'm not! I whacked Red upside the head with a skillet and then ran off with you to _China_!

Yellow: *Wince* Sorry, I was just asking…

Me: *Sigh* Its not your fault… lets just get on with the story…

Yellow: Okay then… **ThePokemonPress does not own Pokemon.**

Me: *Curls into tighter ball* If I did I would make them love me and not try to kill me…

Yellow: *Sweat-drop* Yeah… Here's the story… Please enjoy!

* * *

**((Normal P.O.V.- With Kye))**

Kye watched without care as Yellow and the Salamence plummeted to their doom. She was full dark now, so even though that annoying voice in her head was screaming at her to save Yellow and the enemy Pokèmon, she ignored it.

_Idiot! Save them!_ the voice screamed at her. It sounded strangely like her own… _Because I am! I'm you fool! The GOOD you! Yellow's our friend! Remember?_ Kye shook her head, yet she was starting to shake… a friend…?

_She's under the control of Coltitine and the Bright Stone! She would be fighting WITH US otherwise!_ the 'good Kye' screamed. Kye felt her other self fighting the venom that Team Rocket gave her to make her this… monster.

Memories long forgotten flashed through Kye's brain. She was younger, perhaps a small girl, and another was with her… Yellow.

"HOLY MEW! SCORCH SAVE THEM!" Kye screamed as she realized that she was watching her best friend plummet to her doom.

The Charazard, sensing her Trainer was back to normal, or as normal as the girl could get, grinned and dived after the former enemy.

**((Yellow's P.O.V.))**

Let me tell you friends, getting your body taken over by both a dangerous poison AND a magic stone isn't fun.

During the battle with Kye, I was both me, and not me. I guess that's how Kye feels whenever she goes dark.

What's even worse was that I was pretty badly burned by that Blast Burn attack. If Salamence hadn't taken the brunt of the attack for me… well, lets just say I wouldn't be here talking to you.

I thought that the burning pain from the Coltitine was bad. It was nothing compared to the searing pain of being burned at the stake. Well, there wasn't any stake, but you get the point. For the first few seconds of freefalling through the air, I couldn't open my eyes. Nor did I want to. But the sudden beat of wings grabbed my attention and the fact I suddenly wasn't falling anymore helped. Curious, I forced my aching eyes open to find…. Kye.

My oldest friend was looking down at me with concern in her brown eyes. Now, as you may guess, my brain wasn't all there at the moment, so my first words were something like: "Whaaa? How'dya get shear?"

Yeah, real intelligent Yellow.

Kye smiled, and something wet fell onto my face. Looking closely I realized my friend was crying. Tears ran down her cheeks like mini rivers before she hugged me, burying her head in my hair, which was down for some reason I didn't know. *_cough_crazyNarrator_cough_*

"I'm sorry! I'm so sorry Yellow!" Kye cried as her Charazard slowly flew to the ground, with Salamence in her claws. I would have patted Kye on the back to comfort her, but I couldn't move. Yeah, getting burned by a powerful move can do that to you.

"Its okay Kye. You weren't yourself. I know you wouldn't have done it otherwise," I assured her.

A soft_ thud_ told me we were on the ground. Oh, and the fact I could hear people running toward us was another hint.

Kye just sobbed harder, and I tried not to wince. I loved Kye and all, but really, I was just burned. Could we do this after I don't hurt like all heck first? My eyelids were starting to get heavy and I couldn't keep them open any longer. Eyes closing, I fell into a dark sleep where everything was numb and I was only faintly aware of the feeling of pain and sorrow that threatened to engulf me.

**((Kye's P.O.V.))**

I looked up, tears in my eyes as the DexHolders ran up. Quickly, I wiped the tears away and gathered Yellow in my arms. She'd fallen asleep, which I knew probably wasn't good, but at the moment, I wasn't thinking straight. I climbed off Scorch's back, careful not to disturb Yellow.

Though we're the same age, she's a good head shorter then me and, if you picked her up, would have thought she was half my weight. So it wasn't hard to carry her over to the others. They're jaws dropped when they saw us, and I couldn't blame them. I was fine, my trench coat was slightly battered, but other then that I was okay. It was Yellow that worried me.

Her clothes, remarkably, were okay. Just some burned holes and singed edges. Her bangs were burnt at the ends, sending the reek of burnt hair into the air. Her skin, once white, was charred some, and she was clearly having trouble breathing. She coughed every now and then, but other then that, it was hard to tell if she was breathing at all.

I bowed my head in guilt and shame as I approached the DexHolders. I was to blame for Yellow's condition. There was no mistaking it.

_No. Orville is. He was the one that made her fight,_ I heard the other me say. Outwardly I kept walking, looking sad and defeated, but on the inside, I felt my anger start to rise. Though I wasn't sure if it was at my dark self or Orville.

_Let me take him! There's no way he can defeat me! Let me get revenge!_ Dark Kye begged. No! Sure I hated Orville, but I knew my other self would kill him. _He deserves it!_ she tried to gain control, but I kept a firm hold on her… hold on. Something suddenly came to me.

I was in control over myself for the first time in three years.

**((Normal P.O.V.))**

The DexHolders had different opinions on the problem at hand: Kye and Yellow. They were worried about Yellow, but the sudden flash of triumph on Kye's face worried them. Why did she look like that when moments ago she looked so solemn. What was going through that girl's head?

Of course, as Narrator, I know just what it is.

Kye stopped walking toward the DexHolders and turned to the Charazard that was following her. Carefully, she gave Yellow to the Pokèmon, who nodded as if her Trainer had said something to her.

That done, Kye walked right passed the DexHolders… and over to Orville.

He raised a eyebrow when she approached. "Well well. Come to gloat about your victory Kye?" he asked with a sneer. She didn't respond at first, just took a deep breath before glaring at him. He took a step back in surprise. She was glaring at him with the look of Dark Kye, yet the stiffness of her shoulders was that of the normal Kye… what was going on?

"You tried to make me kill me best friend," Kye said slowly. Orville shivered, the undertone of the brunette was that of pure hate. "Which means I can't let you go." fast as a viper, Kye grabbed a PokèBall and released her Ninetails, who was, remarkably, fully healed.

The Pokèmon recognized Orville at once and let out a menacing snarl, ready to tear the man apart.

Everyone waited for Kye to give the order, but surprisingly, she didn't. "Will-O-Wisp," she commanded. Willow obeyed, though she seemed a bit disappointed. Glowing orbs of blue flames appeared at the tips of Willow's tails before flying at Orville and surrounding him, preventing him from moving.

"What!?" everyone, including Orville, said at the same time. Kye only smiled. "I, Kye Everstone, Champion of the Pokèmon League, place you, Orville Rock, under arrest for acts against humanity. Oh, and if your wondering about my 'dark side'," Kye turned and looked over her friends, a smile on her lips. "I have her under control. So Sapphire. After we get Yellow to the hospital, how about a quick double battle?"

Was this the end? Well… maybe. *Smile*

* * *

Me: Ahh. Nothing like a happy semi-ending to lighten the mood.

Yellow: Yeah. Though people are going to wonder what happened next.

Me: Don't worry. I'll add one last chapter, maybe two so we can see Sapph and Kye duke it out. *Smile*

Yellow: Okay… By the way, how long are we going to stay hiding in China?

Me: As long as it takes Green to cool down.

Yellow: Meaning forever.

Me: Yep. Please review! I love you all! *Peace sign* Peace out!

Green: *Somewhere* Urgh. My Nikki senses are telling me she did that 'peace sign' again! IT IS NOT A PEACE SIGN IF YOU STICK OUT YOUR THUMB!

Blue: Ooh! You have Nikki senses? *Teases*

Green: I hate my life.

Red: Join the club. We all do.

Blue: Don't mind them dear readers! Please review!


	17. VS Kye, Pokemon Champion

Me: Hullo peoples of the world! *Happy dance*

Yellow: If your wondering why Nikki's so happy, then we should explain.

Green: I have forgiven her for running away to China with Yellow.

Blue: Can you believe it! GREEN FORGAVE SOMEONE! *Laughs*

Green: Pesky girl…

Me: Agreed.

Yellow: So anyway, is this the last chapter Nikki?

Me: Hmm… you have to read to find out!

Blue: Aww! Come on Nikki! Tell us!

Me: Nu-uh. You got to read the story to find out.

Blue and Yellow: *Pout*

Green: I swear, Yellow is getting more and more like Blue everyday. Its terrifying.

Me: *Imagines Yellow acting like Blue and shrieks* WE CAN'T LET THAT HAPPEN!

Green: TURN THE FUCKING CAPS OFF YOU IDIOT!

Me: Oops. Sorry Green. *Sheepish smile*

Green: *Grunts*

Me: Anyway. Blue, could you do the disclaimer?

Blue: Yippie! **ThePokemonPress does not own Pokemon**! Hope you like the story!

Me: Yep! Enjoy! Here's the next chapter of **A New Legend**!

Yellow: Enjoy!

Green: ….

* * *

**((Indigo Plateau- Three Weeks After Defeating Orville))**

Kye stood facing the West… or was it the East? She wasn't really sure. Sparky sat on her shoulder, waiting patiently with her Trainer for the DexHolders. The sun was high in the sky, announcing the coming of noon.

"They should be here soon… wonder what's keeping them," Kye asked aloud. Her Pikachu twitched her tail. Okay, so she wasn't as patient as she let on. The female Pikachu was waiting for the DexHolders because Kye had accepted Sapphire's battle three weeks ago.

She couldn't wait. It would be their first battle in three years where they wouldn't have to worry about killing their opponent!

Kye smiled as she sensed Sparky's excitement. She was looking forward to seeing the DexHolders for other reasons. Her best friend, Yellow, had finally recovered from being poisoned and influenced by the combo of the Bright Stone and Coltitine. Horrible stuff that poison.

She smiled again as she remembered letting her Pokèmon destroy the entrance to the legendary Legend Cave where the Bright Stone was held. No one would be able to get to the Stone now. Good. They didn't crazed gangs trying to take over the world anymore then they already had. Crazy Team Rocket. Though the DexHolders had defeated them time and again, they always seemed to come back.

Not this time.

This time Kye was joining the fight. She wasn't ever going to be a official Pokèdex Owner, she had refused Professor Oak's offer, but she could help them in other ways.

She was going back out into the world. After years of hiding and trying to destroy her connection with civilization, Kye was going to go on a journey to find herself. Only problem was telling her new friends. They didn't know that, after only four weeks of knowing Kye, she was leaving.

A sad smile now graced Kye's lips. She truly wished to stay, but she always had itchy feet. That was why she'd only been on Mount Silver for four months when Oak had called her. Was it really only four weeks ago? Seemed like ages.

_Speaking of which,_ Kye thought looking up at the sun once more. _The others are taking AGES to get here._ Why were they late? Was something wrong? Kye felt worry start to bubble in her chest. What if Yellow really WASN'T feeling better? What if she was sick? What if-

_Urgh! Stop worrying! This is why I think you need to let me go, I would give us more courage!_ the other Kye tried once again to break free. Though Kye just smiled. It was a bit amusing trying to keep her other self in check, even though it would quickly become annoying. Still, now that she had control, she wasn't going to let it go. No need for battles to get out of hand anymore.

Another ten minutes past and there was still no sign of the DexHolders. What were they doing? Getting take-out? Kye sighed, knowing her friends, anything was possible. Even stopping for take-out.

"Kye! Sorry we're late!" Kye smiled as she heard the voice of her friends. She turned and walked across the open battlefield, a twinkle in her eyes as her trench coat swished around her.

"No worries my flock. You still came, that's all that matters," Kye said soothingly to a flustered Sapphire. The blue-eyed girl perked up instantly. "Great! Can we battle now?" she begged. Kye laughed at the eager look in the younger girl's eyes. "Why not? How about a double battle?" Kye suggested as she turned and headed for the other end of the field.

"Sure thing!" Sapphire ran to the opposite side of Kye and took a fighting stance. The others quickly hurried to the sidelines to watch, and hopefully not get hit by a stray attack. That could be bad.

"I'll use Toro and Dono!" Sapphire called out her Blaziken and Donphan. **((A/N: Sorry if I got her Donphan's name wrong))**

Kye smiled. _Fire-fighting and ground eh? Okay then… attacks… pretty good stats too…_ Kye grinned. "This should be fun eh?" she asked her Pikachu. Sparky nodded, looking at her Trainer with eager eyes. "Go ahead Sparky. I wouldn't dream of having this battle without you in it!" Kye laughed as the mouse ran onto the field. Eyebrows rose at the electric type. There was a ground type on the field… what was Kye up to?

"Your in charge Paint! Come out!" Kye said as she threw a PokèBall into the air. In the flash of light a female Butterfree appeared, letting out a joyful cry as she fluttered around Kye. "No! Paint! Your battling! This isn't the time to be asking for treats!" Kye said as the Pokèmon tickled her with its antennae. The others all sweat-dropped. Was this a plan, or was the Pokèmon really asking her Trainer for treats?

"Fine! Here. I'll use another Pokèmon then," Kye shook her head as she reached into her satchel and pulled out some Pokèblock. Paint let out a happy "Bree!" and began to eat the treats out of Kye's hand.

Sparky looked back, clearly annoyed by her friend's act. "Alrighty then… I'll just go with Terry!" Kye tossed another PokèBall into the air. This time, after the bright flash of light, a powerful male Fearow appeared. He glared at Toro and Dono before letting out a caw of challenge. He was ready to fight.

Kye let out a breath of relief. At least Terry was ready to battle. Then again, he always was.

"Okay! Rules: First to knock out both Pokèmon wins! That okay with you Sapphire?" Kye called over to the other girl, who started with surprise. Her hero was asking her if the rules worked for her? Sapphire nearly had a heart attack from the excitement that threatened to overwhelm her.

"Y-yeah! That works!" she called out. Kye nodded. "Okay. Give me your all Sapphire! No holding back! I won't either just because we're friends!" again Sapphire started. Friends? Her heart nearly burst with joy. Her hero thought of her as a friend! Best. Day. EVER.

"Lets start!" Kye grinned as her Butterfree perched on her shoulder to watch the battle with her Trainer. Though she preferred watching to battling, Paint like battles and would watch the others often when they trained against one another.

**((The Battle- VS. Kye, Pokèmon Champion!))**

Both sides took a fighting stance, eager to start. Who would make the first move? What would that move be? Who would it be fired against? What moves did the other know? Well, that was a question for Sapphire and the others, Kye already knew Sapphire's attacks.

It may be a unfair advantage, but Kye couldn't really decide if she wanted to know or not. She just knew. So anyway, the Pokèmon waited for their respective Trainers' commands, ready to battle.

Kye started with the first attack. "Sparky, Agility!" she ordered. The Pikachu complied, racing across the field left and right at blinding speed. "Terry! You do the same!" she ordered again. The Fearow shrieked in response and used Agility, moving as fast as Sparky… maybe faster.

**((By The Sides With Green))**

Green felt his eyebrows rise. He wasn't aware that Fearow could learn Agility. Was he wrong? Or was Kye's Pokèmon special?

He watched as Sapphire did her best to pinpoint the two Pokèmon, but it was like trying to hit a target when you were first learning to shoot a arrow. Each time she missed.

_What is Kye planning?_ Green wondered, then he saw, for just a moment, Sparky's fur start to light up. _So that's it._

**((Back To The Battle))**

Sapphire was having trouble finding the swift Pikachu and Fearow. If she could pinpoint them, she'd have a chance of hitting them…

"Electro Ball!" Kye shouted. Sparky suddenly began to glow and a yellow orb grew over her body, which she flung at Toro with her tail as she leaped over the Blaziken's head.

"Toro!" Sapphire called out to the fire type as it was hit with Electro Ball. The Pokèmon didn't respond and Sapphire withdrew her. Toro had taken a hit and fainted because of it.

Kye frowned, she really hadn't thought defeating Toro would be that easy. Well, just goes to show, you can't judge a book by its cover. Or stats in this case.

"Terry, use Drill Run!" Kye told her flying type. **((A/N: For those of you who think Fearow can't learn Drill Run, it can. I have the proof in my Black/White Pokèdex at home!))**

Gasps of shock. Her Fearow knew **Drill Run**!? A **ground** type move!? Who knew? Terry screech and spun counterclockwise, encasing himself in a giant drill as he flew at Dono. The poor thing didn't have the speed to out run Terry and it was a instant K.O.

Jaws dropped. Sure they knew Kye was tough… but she just knocked out Sapphire with one move **each**!

Sapphire returned her Pokèmon, heart heavy. That is, till she felt Kye's hand on her shoulder. The younger girl looked up at her hero curiously. The Champion's eye were bright with kindness. Her Pikachu sat on one shoulder, her Butterfree on the other, and Fearow stood behind patiently.

"Your Pokèmon were great Sapph! I wouldn't be surprised if you went back home and won the League!" Kye grinned. For a moment no one moved, surprised at Kye's words. Then the young Champion turned and walked over to Terry, who leaned down to let his Trainer on his back.

"**Wait**! Kye! Where are you going?" Yellow ran up with her others, a bewildered look on her face. Kye grinned down at them as Terry stood up.

"I'm going on my own journey Yellow Bird! I decided to go back into the world. I can't keep myself cut off! Besides," Kye smirked. "I still need to get better to keep up with you! The only battle I ever lost was that day three years ago. But then, you were fighting for you life at the time," Kye laughed as Yellow blushed. "No worries my flock! I'll return!" Kye assured them as she rose into the sky on her Pokèmon.

Then she turned to the setting sun and flew away. Soon only a dot could be seen and the DexHolders all smiled warmly. Yes, they'd see Kye again. One day.

* * *

Me: *Crying*

Yellow: *Sniffles* T-that's just s-so sad!

Me: I-I know! *Hiccups*

Green: I don't see why. You just said we'd meet again. *Deadpans*

Me: Not the point! Anyway, this is the end of **A New Legend**! I may make a sequel, so look out!

Yellow: We'd like reviews! Please and thank you!

Green: Yeah, whatever.

Me: Bye peoples! Peace out! Till next time! *Signature peace sign*

Green: Not a peace sign…


End file.
